Es por Compromiso? o Algo mas
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Una llamada cambia la vida de las personas, eso es lo que comprueba una chica de ojos chocolate, viendo a sus amigos y a él con temor...-si tan solo no hubiese ido con ese anciano no estaría en medio de estos Herbívoros... -La vida me odia para atarme con el hombre mas peligroso del mundo...dijo una llorosa Haru... quien dice que la vida es fácil y el mundo no es retorcido?...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. **_Aunque este Fic esta basada por la historia de Irónica Unión de Sulgin Walker, mas solo la idea, no la trama que se ejecutara ya que esta le pertenece a esta loca de autora*w*._**

* * *

**_Nota: _Les aviso que esta historia, esta rara pero ya saben las cosas interesantes empiezan con rarezas y de paso las personalidades de todos estará muy cambiada osea que me queda OOC, pido perdón por ello pero es que estaba muy chistosa la idea en mi cabeza que no me aguante.**

Por cierto abran personajes Oc, ya que se necesitan para que la historia siga su curso, ya saben los impulsa dores de la trama y si el inicio no les gusta la narración pues les aviso que así fue como nació esta idea, solo espero y la acobijen bien**.**

**KHR**

**Capitulo 1: QUE JODIDO ES LA VIDA ESTOY COMPROMETIDO/A/**

.

.

.

.

Inestable, es todo lo que caracteriza en este momento a Hibari Kyoya.

Como paso?...Primero analicemos en si como es Hibari Kyoya, para deducir lo que esta pasando en carne propia.

Si recordamos y nos adentramos a la vida de él y su carácter, sabemos que Hibari Kyoya ha sido forjado y educado con fines de dejar en alto su nombre y dedicación para consigo mismo, es una persona aislada que le gusta la soledad y estar con animales pequeños y lindos, es Fuerte, Inteligente y Zagas, en resumen es una persona capaz de cumplir los deseos de los demás, mas no le interesa el hacer algo que no sea enteramente para él ya que es _superior_ a los demás, o eso es lo que siempre le gusta recalcar.

Sus deseos y pasatiempos es mantener el orden y la paz por medio de la Fuerza o mejor dicho la violencia y el miedo, eso es lo que hace que sea imparable y temido por todos que lo conozcan.

Sus sueños son desconocidos a simple vista, pero si lo vemos desde una perspectiva simple y noble, se puede decir que su sueño es mantener en buen estado su amada ciudad e instituto, ya que aunque son especulaciones de esta autora, son el recuerdo de sus queridos padres el cual le dejaron a su cuidado en su nacimiento, es ese tesoro el que lo mantiene ligado y a veces obsesionado con el cuidado y orden del Instituto Nami-chuu, que para algunos es raro, pero para Hibari Kyoya fue lo que permitió que naciera y sus padres fuesen felices a su modo.

Mejor dicho por eso es que es tan rígido y temido cuando se trata de la escuela de Namimori, Personas que se atrevan a destrozar o irrumpir las paz de lo que le encargaron pueden considerarse Mordidos por el temible Carnívoro o Demonio de Namimori como es conocido entre los habitantes de dicho lugar, solo por que es algo que ama y no permitirá que herbívoros insulten.

Pero dejando todo de lado, mas bien concentrándonos en lo que esta pasando en este momento, el cual es perturbadoramente gracioso

Por que es Gracioso, si estamos hablando de Hibari Kyoya?…

Bueno la cosa es que Hibari-san, en este momento se encuentra en el hogar de su abuelo no muy lejos de Namimori, Un lugar hermoso ubicado estratégicamente para que persones desconocidas a los que habitan la mansión estilo tradicional Japonesa, no se acerquen.

Bueno la cosa es que la visita de Hibari para con ese lugar solo esta logrando que se sienta Inestable y con ganas de maldecir su apellido que tanto gusta.

La razón…Bueno expresemos que…

.

.

.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, con kimono Masculino de color negro y diseños grises muy acorde a las antiguas vestimentas de la época Edo, Esta condenando a Hibari Kyoya a lo que seria un compromiso con una desconocida en matrimonio…A él que es la solitaria Nube que hace lo que se le venga en Gana y no esta atado.

El hombre mayor hace mostrar su mirada que no permite queja alguna ya que denota experiencia y sabiduría, es afilada y seria demandante, casi intimidante como la de un Señor Feudal, la cual esta dirigida exclusivamente a su nieto, el cual esta mas pálido de lo que podría llegar a ser.

Como adivinaran el nieto de este Hombre conocido como Ryuto Hibari, es nada mas ni nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, el cual al terminar de escuchar la petición del viejo como lo llama a sus espaldas; esta saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo de la habitación cubiertas con Tatamis.

Pero como soy cruel Narradora, solo alcanzo a salir medio pasillo…como si él es el Demonio de Namimori y el Guardián mas Poderoso de la Vongola, Bueno digamos que las personas que lo arrastraron hasta la habitación Nuevamente son personas especializadas para esos casos y que Hibari no tiene consigo sus amadas Tonfas, o si no seria otra historia.

Con insultos y miradas que prometen mucho dolor Hibari se resigna a escuchar a su abuelo. El cual tiene la mirada aburrida y despectiva al ver iracundo a su descendiente.

Hibari Mira a su abuelo con desafío y seriedad. Típica mirada que cala hasta los huesos a sus enemigos, mas no a su querido abuelo, el cual esta dejando de ser querido por razones obvias llamada Compromiso.

―Kyoya, niño deja de hacer estos berrinches ―dice con seriedad Ryuto, haciendo estremecer internamente a Kyoya ya que odia que lo comparen con un niño, pero respetando su palabra se queda altivamente mirando al hombre mayor.

―No dejare que me condenes a casarme con una Herbívora desconocida―espeta con ira silenciosa, haciendo que los rasgos de Ryuto se vuelvan graves mas no refuta lo dicho por su nieto, ya que eso solo comprueba que es descendiente de la sangre Hibari al mostrarse reacio a lo que se le ordena.

―Me vale un Huevo Kyoya, te aviso que serás presentado ante la Familia Sakurambu la cual tiene planeado esposarte con su única Heredera ―informa con parsimonia, haciendo que internamente Hibari se maldiga, al saber que no puede contradecir a su único familiar vivo...aunque si muriera seria otra cosa ¿verdad?.

―Y te aviso que si muero misteriosamente en el transcurso de esta presentación que no ha sido definida, deje una forma en Ley que te impedirá mantenerte en Namimori como mi última voluntad, ya no podrás cumplir con la promesa a tus padres ―comenta, haciendo que la maquiavélica idea de matar al viejo, pero astuto zorro que tiene por abuelo se valla al caño.

Ryuto sonríe al ver que aun puede dominar a su sucesor, solo con ver la mirada cargada de peligro por parte del azabache, hace que se sienta realizado.

Siendo la persona Fría, Sádica, Imparable, Salvaje y Calculadora, es difícil el imaginar la posibilidad de ver al estoico y serio Guardián de la Nube de la Decima Generación Vongola en un estado casi taciturno, como en el que se encuentra al saber que esta jodidamente condenado, a un compromiso forzado con quien sabe quien.

No pudiendo hacer más, recurre a su ultima jugada.

―La morderé hasta la muerte ―dijo molesto, no pudiendo refutar nada a su abuelo, el cual se le ensombrece la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo su sucesor.

―No lo creo jovencito ―dijo con voz cargada de sadismo y un compromiso de dolor por parte del hombre mayor. Haciendo que Hibari sonría levemente al ver que su abuelo luchara una vez más con él, al menos valió la pena el venir a este lugar, fue su pensamiento un segundo antes de atacar a su abuelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, mas precisamente en Namimori, una adolecente peli castaña se dirige alegremente a su hogar cargando una caja de una reconocida pastelería.

Llega hasta su casa y se percata de que su adorado padre no ha llegado, sube a su habitación para cambiarse a ropas más cómodas.

Cuando termina se dirige a la cocina con la misma caja de pastel para comerlo con un poco de te de Jazmín, mas sus acciones son detenidas por el ruido de un teléfono. El cual es atendido por la carismática adolecente, la cual al escuchar la voz femenina sonríe ampliamente.

―Kaede-Obaa-sama, me alegro en poder escucharla una vez mas ―dijo con felicidad en su voz, al escuchar la voz de su querida abuela Kaede.

―Haru-chan, espero y te encuentres bien, mi pequeña niña ―dijo con amabilidad en la voz, la señora de avanzada edad y de cabellos castaños en la otra línea telefónica.

―Dime a que debo tú llamada… no es que me moleste pero es extraño que me llames en temporada de estudios, ¿le paso algo al abuelo? ―pregunta con un deje de temor en su voz, haciendo que la anciana sonría al oír a su preocupada nieta.

―Ese anciano es muy fuerte como Ryuto-san, no te preocupes esta bien, solo que quiero pedirte un favor muy grande ―dice con calma y seriedad, haciendo que Haru se sienta un poco curiosa por lo que le pedirá su abuela materna.

―Te acuerdas de Ryuto-san ¿verdad? ―pregunta con seriedad, llamando la atención de la peli castaña, ya que se acuerda de un señor de cabellera negra como la noche, y ojos azules afilados poseedor de ese nombre mas no esta segura.

―Creo que si Obaa-sama, mas no me acuerdo muy bien, creo que cuando me lo presentaron en la casa principal era muy pequeña, establezco que tenia ocho años cuando paso eso desu―dijo con calma, ya que le parece extraño que le pregunte por personas de su infancia.

―Bien, pues dejemos eso de lado querida, como sé que pronto serán vacaciones de verano y tendrás tiempo quiero que vengas a pasar un tiempo con nosotros ¿Qué dices? ―pregunta risueña y expectante. Haciendo que la peli castaña se tense ya que pensó que podría pasara tiempo con la pandilla, mas parece que no podrá.

―No lo se con certeza desu―susurro un poco tímida.

Un silencio peligroso se mantiene en la Línea.

―Pero te llamare para confirmarte los días en los que estaré libre desu ―dijo con nerviosismo ya que no escucho ni el sonido de un bit, y eso no presagia nada bueno viniendo de su Obaa-sama.

―Bien, estaré esperando tu llamada Haru-chan, y por cierto quiero que vengas con todos tus Kimonos Furisode, y algunos de tus amigos ya que abra una reuniones presentable y no quiero que te aburras mientras pasa eso, por eso te quiero ver como la princesa del clan Sakurambu que eres ―dice con alegría en la vos, haciendo que Haru se estremezca de solo pensar estar en una de esas reuniones raras de sus abuelos maternos, de solo imaginarse en uno de ellos le dio ganas de vomitar, estar rodeada de tantas personas desconocidas le entra pánico.

Como le gustaría que su madre estuviese con vida para que ella no tenga que pasar por ese calvario. Solo espera que su padre le permita ir ya que el es muy reacio a que vaya hasta Kioto a ver a sus abuelos, a veces hace unos Shows muy complejos para que no vaya.

―Entendido, Haru confirmara todo y dentro de unas semanas te avisa desu ―dijo con voz de militar al recibir una orden.

―Me alegro de escucharte, estaré esperando tu llamada ―dijo colgando el teléfono, al escuchar el sonido de colgado Haru saca un suspiro cansino de los labios, el hablar con su abuela puede ser extenuante.

―Ha…que lastima Haru pensó que pasaría su verano con sus amigos desu ―dijo apesadumbrada, pero cae en cuenta que puede llevar a algunos de ellos.

―Espero y puedan ir a Kioto con migo, creo que les avisare por si se animan desu ―dijo emocionada, ya que se imagino con sus amigos en la capital de la cuidad de origen de su Madre.

Rápidamente se repone y sigue con lo suyo, no viendo que un pequeño con sombrero Fedora le mira con interés.

―Así que Kioto, es un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones con los chicos ―se cubre con el sombrero dejando una fina sombra sobre sus ojos azabaches.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora regresamos con Hibari Kyoya, el cual esta jadeando por el esfuerzo que esta ejecutando al pelear con su abuelo, no por nada lo respeta ya que ese hombre aunque tiene sus años encima puede moverse como un adolecente con tal de pelear, la edad que tiene no es capaz de retener la furia que es hasta con miembros de su Familia es capaz de profesar.

―No me jodas Abuelo, No dejare que me ates con cualquier Herbívora ―susurra con cansancio ya que llevan horas peleando, en definitiva el único adversario al que Hibari Kyoya no puede vencer es a su abuelo Ryuto Hibari. El cual aunque tenga unas líneas de sudor en su rostro que demuestra cansancio aun puede pelear a la par con su nieto.

―La decisión ya fue tomada cabeza dura, la Familia Sakurambu y Hibari siempre han tenido un lazo de amistad, y unión, la cual se tiene pensado reforzar uniendo a herederos de linaje ―hizo una pausa haciendo que Kyoya lo mire con interés ―En conclusión a ti y a la heredera Sakurambo, les toca comprometerse por ser herederos de sangre ―dijo con frialdad y un poco de cólera al ver que su nieto se rehúsa a su voluntad.

Hibari no aguanto más, y decide aceptar y bajar la cabeza solo por esta vez ya que cuando se encuentre con la dichosa heredera ara que le tema y suplique por que ese compromiso sea pospuesto, y además solo lo hace por que sabe que a el viejo le puede pasar algo si no acepta lo que dice, solo verlo con la venita en la sien le dice que esta que le da un ataque al miocardio, de solo ver lo terco que esta siendo con él.

―Bien, cuando es la dichoso encuentro ―dijo con voz cargada de sarcasmo e irritación la cual tiene pensada desquitar con la primera persona que vea cuando regrese a su amada Namimori.

Ryuto se sorprende al oír que su nieto aceptara, mas sabe que hay posibilidad de que lo haga para salir de paso, bueno solo le queda mantenerlo vigilado para que no haga nada estúpido.

―En las vacaciones de Verano, confirmare con la Familia Sakurambu cuando es que la heredera esta libre, ya que en la reunión que se ara se anunciara que ella será la heredera del clan Sakurambo y de paso tu prometida ―dijo con calma, viendo la pose estoica de su nieto, el cual esta mas que irritado.

―Te aviso que tendrás que ausentarte un tiempo de Namimori ya que la reunión será en la capital de Kioto ―dijo sonriendo con complacencia, al ver que la pose estoica y fría de su nieto se derrumbo con la noticia.

Bueno ya se lo esperaba, él es el único capaz de hacer que el muestre expresiones aparte de las de frialdad y soledad que posee, sabe que el pasado de su nieto dejo marcas en él y mas como Hibari que fue un niño que paso por muchas dificultades al nacer no se puede hacer nada si no lidiar con ello.

―Te estaré avisando cuando sea el día, si gusta puedes llevar a un lacayo de los tuyos para que te haga compañía, te aburrirás mucho en esos temas de reuniones ―dijo con calma viendo el estado serio y casi ido de su único nieto y sucesor de sangre.

Hibari no dice nada y sale de la vista de un cansado Ryuto, el cual suspira cansino al ver que su nieto esta que mata y come del muerto por la noticia.

―Espero y te haya ido mejor a ti Kaede ―susurra al espacio, mientras de adentra hasta la habitación principal de la Mansión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en Namimori.

En la casa de los Sawada, específicamente en la habitación de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el susodicho esta viendo a Reborn como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

¿Porque lo ve de esa manera?, bueno solo es por que Reborn le insinuó que Haru le pedirá que pasen las vacaciones de verano en Kioto, y él quiere, no mas bien le exigió a Tsuna, que acepte la invitación por que si no lo mata.

Tsuna se queda estático viendo al calmado Reborn, el cual esta que lo golpea al no oír respuesta alguna por parte de Dame-Tsuna.

―Kioto, con Haru ―dijo como alguien que no cabe de entender lo dicho.

―Si con ella, y los demás en unas vacaciones veraniegas en la capital de Kioto, es que eres más idiota ―dice con sarcasmo al ver la cara incrédula de Tsuna.

―Pero Reborn pensé que querías ponerme solo a entrenar en vacaciones con los chicos ―dijo despectivo y preocupado por lo que pase en la mente de su tutor.

―Yo nunca dije que dejaría de impartirte tu entrenamiento Dame-Tsuna, solo dije que iríamos a acompañar a Haru a Kioto y de paso conocer mas de su Familia ya que se me dificulto el buscar sobre su madre y los abuelo de Haru son la Familia de la madre de ella, no se me dificulto buscar información de su padre ―dijo serio, haciendo que Tsuna se interese al ver que su Tutor esta serio.

―Y de paso conocer mas a fondo la cultura de Japón, se dice que en Kioto esta lo mejor de la esencia Japonesa ―dijo con voz infantil, haciendo caer de bruces a un incrédulo Sawada al verlo con un traje de feudal y bigote falso.

― ¿Pero por que quieres que vayamos a Kioto?―pregunta luego de recuperarse de la impresión.

Reborn mira a Tsuna con su usual mirada de cállate o te mato, las preguntas sobran solo hazme caso.

Tsuna al verlo en esa pose seria y esos posos negros por ojos que tiene Reborn le entro miedo.

―Como jefe de Familia tienes que cuidar a tus subordinados, y se que Haru les preguntara a todos hoy si tiene tiempo en Vacaciones para que la acompañen a Kioto unos días ya que sus abuelos la quieren ver ―informo un poco molesto, ya que no quería decir demás pero al ver que Tsuna le molestaría en preguntarle decidió decirle la razón principal para que no se negara, ya que como lo conoce de seguro se niega solo por que la que le pide ese favor es Haru y no Kyoko.

― ¡Ha!...o sea que no seré el único ―dijo un poco aliviado ya que no le gustaría estar solo con Haru ya que se siente avergonzado por como actúa su _amiga._

Reborn resignado lo apura a que se vaya a estudiar ya que esta retrasado.

Tsuna sale como todos los días, se encuentra con sus compañeros Yamamoto y Gokudera, los cuales se encuentran a su vez con Kyoko y Ryouhei, para llegar a sus clases. Todo siendo visto por un sonriente Reborn el cual desaparece de su escondite para luego aparecer en una habitación muy peculiar, donde empieza a tomar su tan anhelado Café expres.

―Cuando acaben las clases iré a ver que está haciendo Haru, total y le digo que le ayudo a avisarle a los demás ―dijo pensante, para luego dedicarse a su usual calma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Kioto Japón unos días después.

Una anciana de cabellera castaña y ojos de un color gris metálico, con expresión serena mira fijamente el estanque de peces Koi de su casa, la cual es una hermosa residencia al estilo Japonés tradicional, que abarca un gran diámetro de distancia, el cual es custodiado por hombres con trajes de ejecutivos y gafas, algunos de ellos portan cicatrices en sus rostros y unas expresiones de miedo.

Mas la calma se centra en el lugar donde esta la mujer mayor.

Un hombre de una edad un poco más avanzada que la anciana se acerca hasta ella, el porte del señor es estoico y dominante mostrando que la experiencia recae en sus hombros, mas sus ojos muestran una amabilidad impropia a su aura.

―Kaede, dime ¿Haru vendrá pronto? ―pregunta con suavidad, la mencionada se voltea a ver al hombre mayor con una suave sonrisa, la cual le confirma que si su nieta vendrá pronto, mientras aprieta el teléfono con el que acaba de hablar con ella.

―Ella vendrá con unos amigos dentro de dos semanas, tenemos que preparar todo para la ocasión y… prepararla para la noticia ―dice un poco preocupada lo ultimo, ya que no sabe como reaccionara su nieta ante la noticia de que estará comprometida.

―Ella sabrá como afrontarlo, ya no es una niña de cinco años ya es toda una dama que ha cumplido 15, tiene que comprender que la vida no es como lo aparenta y tome sus respectivas responsabilidades, ya he esperado mucho tiempo para que ella cumpla con sus obligaciones como se debe ―hace una pausa ya que ve que su mujer no le esta viendo por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

―… solo me gustaría que ese hombre que tiene como padre mantenga su distancia con ella ya tuvo su tiempo y es hora de que ella cumpla con lo que ha heredado, su responsabilidad al haber nacido con la sangre de una Sakurambu la tendrá que tomar en este Verano―dijo serio, mas Akane se da cuenta que esta reteniendo la ira y frustración en sus palabras ya que la verdadera sucesora murió muy joven siendo su hija y madre de Haru, a la cual amaban mucho. Un recuerdo en donde un hombre con traje y cabello peinado de lado aleja a una Haru de siete años de ellos pasa por su mente haciendo que su semblante se torne triste y sus ojos llorosos, ella apoyo a que se la llevara para alejarla de esta vida, mas sabe que ya es hora de que tome sus respectivas responsabilidades como la única sucesora.

―Se supone que ella no tendría que serlo ―dijo acongojada, mas no fue escuchada, al ver que su marido no le esta hablando, se da cuenta que esta igual o mas perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Querido, por favor se un poco flexible con Haru-chan, sabes que hace tiempo que no la vemos si no es por fotografía ―dice suavemente.

Haciendo que el hombre la vea un poco culpable al saber que ella esta aguantando el no derramar lagrimas al decir esas palabras, es cierto ellos decidieron alejarla mas solo era por un tiempo, el hombre muestra una mirada culpable la cual hace que su mujer lo vire y se acerque para abrazarlo en momentos como estos ella siempre lo abraza para que olvide la culpabilidad y el pecado que corre por sus venas aunque sea por un momento.

―Solo hay que esperar, y todo salga bien, el destino es cruel pero nosotros tenemos que guiarla en el camino correcto, ya no podemos hacernos lo de las vistas gordas, aunque me duela tengo que mostrarle el destino que le corresponde a ella por nacimiento ―dijo sin mirar a su mujer la cual solo asiente a lo que él dice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namimori, el mismo día, dos horas después que la llamada.

Hibari Kyoya tiene la mirada mas afilada si es posible, y una aura mas mortífera que antes, las personas que lo ven andar saben que si se cruzan en su camino capaz y ya no vivan para contarlo.

Tsuna y los demás lo miran a la distancia y agradecen no estar al alcance de la vista del perfecto, ya que lo mas seguro es que se desquite con ellos.

Reborn siendo el suspicaz asesino que es, sabe que no es normal los niveles alarmantes de sed de sangre por parte de la Alondra el día de hoy, y le entra curiosidad el saber cual es el interruptor para que el muestre ese tipo de aura.

Haciendo su usual saludo sale de escena para buscar a la Alondra, encontrando con que ya se esta desquitando con un pobre idiota.

―Ciasuss Hibari ―saluda calmadamente, llamando la atención de la Alondra la cual lo mira de soslayo ya que esta partiéndole la cara a un pobre infeliz que se cruzo en su camino.

―Que pasa Akambo ―pregunta interesado en la presencia del una vez Guardián del chupete del Sol, el cual le sonríe con inocencia, haciendo que una fina ceja de Hibari se alce en señal de curiosidad ya que esa sonrisa significa que le quiere pedir algo.

―¿Con quien te tiene que casar Hibari? ―pregunta pícaro, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

La pregunta que ronda la cabeza de Hibari es como rayos se entero de que se tiene que casar.

―Es broma, pero parece como si te hubiesen acorralado para que te casaras, ya que no es usual el que te comportes con estos niveles de sadismo ―dijo mientras mira el cuerpo magullado del hombre.

* * *

Pido disculpas por este Fic, se supone que debería de estar con los otros que tengo atarazados pero es que está idea, nació dela idea de un Fic que me leí hace mucho, ya deje aclarado eso antes...no se por que la idea me rondo hasta ahora pero ya no pude dormir por plasmarla.

Les pido tiempo con mis otras historias, les juro que las terminare y el Fic que le estoy debiendo a Yami Krismiya y el cual le comente en diciembre, aunque sea atarazado o a final de este año lo subiré Ok. Pido perdón y no me maten por hacer otra idea, solo espero poder llevarla bien con las demás y no haya problemas.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenece. Esta magnífica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. **_Aunque este Fic está basada por la historia de Irónica Unión de Sulgin Walker, quiero recalcar que la idea es diferente, así que no estoy plagiando ya que la trama que se ejecutara le pertenece a esta loca de autora *w* si que shi._**

* * *

**_Nota: Otro_**** aviso espero y no les moleste, ya sé que me quieren matar por no dejarlas leer pero es importante. Esta historia será publicada mensualmente por razones personales "Llamada Universidad" además de que la idea esta rara y es voluble, les informo que me quedaran los caracteres de los personajes muy OOC, pido perdón por ello pero es que estaba muy chistosa la idea en mi cabeza que no me aguante, pero tratare "No me crean" de que el carácter sea parecido al original.**

Por cierto abran personajes Oc, ya que se necesitan para que la historia siga su curso, ya saben los impulsa dores de la trama y si el inicio no les gusta la narración pues les aviso que así fue como nació esta idea, solo espero y la acobijen bien**.**

**KHR**

**Capitulo 2: LA VERDAD SIEMPRE DUELE, PERO ENSEÑA**.

.

.

.

Hibari no responde, no es tan idiota como para darle información innecesaria al enemigo; y más si es Reborn, Dios con él hay que tener mucho cuidado de decir algo.

Inmediatamente deja caer al pobre diablo que tenía en sus manos al suelo, el rostro del desconocido es irreconocible por la golpiza dada por la Alondra, se voltea completamente para quedarse viendo fijamente la postura que tiene Reborn, el cual sonríe linda e inocentemente, si las personas lo vieran pensaría que el rostro angelical de ese niño es la cosa más dulce del mundo, pero para los que lo conocen, saben bien que esa sonrisa que muestra es la más maliciosa y la más preocupante que él puede hacer, además que no trae nada bueno para la salud mental de algunos.

―No es de tu incumbencia Akambo ―dijo mientras emprende marcha, ya que sabe que el admirable bebe Asesino no le dará pelea.

Se dice que los depredadores tiene un sexto sentido para todo, entonces no entiendo cómo es que Hibari ha dejado con la intriga a Reborn, el ser mas perspicaz del mundo entero, al que no se le escapa nada, y si algo le llama la atención el descubre lo que haya causado curiosidad, Hibari al decir que, _no es de tu_ _incumbencia _cuando claramente pudo decir que estaba irritado por el ruido o algo más, ¡lo que sea!, creo que Hibari acaba de cavar su tumba, retóricamente hablando claro está, ya que es más que todo una forma de decir que el Hitman lo Extorsionara un tiempo cuando llegue a saber la verdad. y Solo por dejar expectante a Reborn.

Reborn lo mira fijamente, mientras ve salir a como Hibari del alcance del oído. Rápidamente y de la nada saca un silbato de entrenador de perro, con el silbato llama a sus animales espías, desde los más pequeños a los medianos, los animalitos desde hormigas hasta aves le miran expectante.

El asesino da la orden de que mantengan un Ojo en Hibari y le den toda información referente a por que esta molesto, las hormigas partieron en marcha, como las aves en dirección a la Alondra, para seguir las ordenes de su amo. Leon, el Camaleón de Reborn aparece cerca de su sombrero y le da un sonrisa picara y muy curiosa a un Reborn, el cual le brilla los ojos de curiosidad, mas luego se retira, la información que Hibari le quiere esconder es algo que él mismo descubrirá, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya que nada se le escapa al asesino número uno del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru mira fijamente el teléfono de su casa, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, está feliz ya que podrá pasar dos semanas completas en la capital de Kioto con casi todos sus amigos, ya que Kyoko no podrá ir ni el hermano de esta, porque ellos irán de viaje al extranjero, eso la entristeció mucho, mas esta contradictoria mente feliz ya que Chrome si ira con ella y los demás chicos también.

Los mencionados están esperando en la sala de la casa de ella, para darles la fecha de la partida, a la ciudad natal de su madre y abuelos…Kioto.

Pero no sabe por qué tiene una sensación de temor en su pecho, es como una emoción de que algo interesante pasara. Siente que ese algo ara que las cosas cambien y es por eso que no sabe qué hacer ya que jamás se ha sentido insegura en lo que hace, mas trata de no hacer caso de esas emociones y sale a encontrarse con sus amigos para darles las buenas nuevas.

...

Tsuna tiene la cara sombría al estar en la casa de Haru y sin la presencia de Kyoko, es un incordio para él, y de paso el saber que Kyoko no podrá ir con ellos al viaje que dio a conocer Haru hace unos días, lo tiene con los ánimos en el suelo, de solo recordar la noticia de que ella no los acompañara una nube negra sale de su cuerpo, pensó que sería divertido el viaje ya que era para conocer la ciudad, pero al saber que su ídolo no estará, lo hace desear no ir.

―"Esto es tener mala suerte" ―piensa molesto, mientras ve como Yamamoto sonríe despreocupadamente, mientras Gokudera lo fulmina con la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa se posa en los labios de Sawada ya que no es que sea del todo un incordio, ya que estará con sus amigos.

Si tan solo la Familia de Kyoko no hubiese planeado las vacaciones desde hace meses. Quizás no sería tan malo.

Suelta un suspiro de tristeza, ya que quería ver a Kyoko usando Kimonos, mira a Reborn el cual está inusualmente tranquilo esperando a que Haru de la Fecha de partida y el lugar, ya que están a solo unos días de terminar clases.

―" ¡Ha que fastidio!" ―piensa el futuro capo Vongola.

Reborn mira la cara de su Alumno con molestia, rápidamente lo patea sacándolo de la depresión.

Tsuna al estar en el suelo susurra lo que suena.

― ¡Re-born! ― Chillo, mientras se soba la Nariz.

―Juundaime, ¿está bien? ―pregunta Gokudera, mientras ayuda a levantar el cuerpo de Tsuna, el cual le da una mirada molesta a Reborn y una mirada amigable a Gokudera.

―Cálmense chicos, Haru ya ha de decirnos cuando salimos de viaje ―comento Yamamoto mientras mira fijamente la escalera por donde Haru salió a hablar con sus abuelos por teléfono.

Y dicho y hecho Haru aparece dando una sonrisa a todos, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, la cual es hermosa y decorada al estilo occidental.

―Mina, les traigo noticias de mi abuela, me ha dicho que la casa estará lista una semana después de que salgamos a vacaciones, nos recogerán en la limusina, hasta la estación del tren bala, los puestos ya están reservados así que no hay que preocuparnos por el dinero, es el lunes por la mañana a las nueve, en mi casa, luego de que inicie las vacaciones una semana después... Ellos me han dicho que si queremos alargar la estadía por tres semanas les avisemos, para planear que Kimono llevaran ustedes en una reunión que se dará en la Mansión en la cual por obligación tengo que estar, también me han dicho que si alguno solo puede estar las dos semanas que di a conocer, ellos personalmente los llevaran hasta sus respectivas casas ―hizo una pausa al ver la cara de asombro de todos, haciéndola sentar incomoda ya que piensa que es porque se quedaran más tiempo del que ellos disponen, que por que diga las cosas como si nada.

―Aunque si quieren hacerme compañía, esa última semana son bienvenidos, la razón por la que quieren que me quede más tiempo es porque quieren presentarme a algunos socios de trabajo y eso será hasta la tercera semana de estadía, ya saben cosas raras de abuelos jejeje ―sonrió nerviosamente al ver que los chicos la miran como si fuese un bicho raro―...¿qué dicen, alargamos la visita a Kioto o solo se quedaran dos semanas con migo? _desu_―informo, haciendo que todos queden estupefactos por lo dicho, no creyeron que Haru tendría abuelos tan como decirlo...¿Ricos?

Reborn asiente, dando a conocer que entendió, y a la vez le entro curiosidad por saber qué clase de presentación darán los abuelos "desconocidos" de Haru.

― ¿Entonces serán tres semanas y no dos? ―pregunto Yamamoto como si lo que dijo no fuera nada, mirando a Haru la cual asiente.

―De acuerdo hablare con el viejo, quiero acompañarte todo el tiempo que pueda ―dijo dándole una sonrisa característicamente de él, la cual Haru responde alegre.

Gokudera mira ese intercambio de sonrisas por parte de los Tauros y solo chasquea la lengua con fastidio ya que ese intercambio de sonrisas es tan tonto para él.

―Si el Juundaime va, yo voy ―declaro ligeramente molesto, mirando a un nervioso Tsuna.

―Ha...eto...Creo que…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que Reborn transformo a Leon en un abanico que se ve como papel mas no lo es, para golpear a Tsuna, el cual cae cómicamente al suelo una vez más, por el impacto de dicho abanico Reborn tomo la palabra por él.

―Nos quedaremos las tres semanas que has dicho Haru, no hay que desaprovechar la hospitalidad ofrecida por tus abuelos ―dijo serio dándole una sonrisa a Haru, la cual esta que rebosa de la alegría.

―Haru está Feliz _desu _―comento, mas posa su mirada en una hermosa chica de cabellera violeta, la cual se sonroja al ver a su nueva amiga.

― ¿Chrome-chan, puedes acompañarme ese tiempo o Mukuro-sama no te permite? ―pregunta con suavidad acercándose a la chica, la cual se sonroja más por la cercanía de Haru.

Todos miran a Haru con sorpresa al escuchar que llama a Mukuro con el "Sama".

―Mujer estúpida porque llamas a ese imbécil con el "Sama", es que ¿estás loca? ―pregunta colérico el chico bomba. Haciendo que Haru y Chrome lo miren con sorpresa al escuchar la rabia de Hayato para con Rokudo.

―Ha, bueno es que…Chrome-chan lo llama con el "Sama", así que pensé que…es importante para ella, y mi educación me exige llamar a las personas con educación…Troglodita ―dijo indignada, mirando a Chrome, la cual le sonríe en son de evitar que su amiga este más molesta.

―H...Hai, Haru-chan, Mukuro-sama me ha dado el permiso, dice que estoy en tus manos ―susurra tímidamente, para mirar de soslayo a los demás, los cuales están un poco nerviosos por el intercambio de palabras de Gukudera para con Haru.

―Haru está muy Feliz, el que pueda estar con sus amigos por tres semanas seguidas es un sueño _desu ―_comento alegre, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a un colorada pero sonriente Chrome.

Los chicos al ver la sonrisa de las dos chicas sonrieron de soslayo, ya que no es normal de que Chrome sonría abiertamente, mas Gokudera no mostro mucho interés pero internamente sonrió al ver a las femeninas sonreír abiertamente.

―Bueno eso nos deja oficialmente como encargados de escoltar a estas bellas Ojous-samas…además de que la Vaca estúpida e I-pin-chan vendrán con nosotros… ya que Mama también viene ―informa Reborn, mientras mira como Haru y Chrome le miran y sonríen.

―Haru está enterada de que Nana-san vendría con nosotros, así que la invite cuando me entere del pedido de los abuelos de Haru _desu _―comento sonriente, mientras da una mirada a sus invitados y se aleja de Chrome para dirigirse a la cocina.

―Mina-san, ¿desean tomar algo? ―pregunta.

―Bueno un poco de jugo está bien ―dijo Yamamoto, mientras sonríe despreocupadamente.

―Tsk, lo que sea ―comenta irritadamente Gokudera.

―Arigato, Haru, lo que quieras está bien para mí ―dijo Reborn, mientras mira a Tsuna, el cual se sentía atacado con la mirada por Reborn y Haru.

―Está bien…―comento mientras sonríe nerviosamente.

―Arigato, lo que Haru guste está bien para mí ―dijo Chrome mientras agacha la mirada con timidez.

―Yosh, Haru traerá las bebidas y pasa bocas _desu _―dijo enérgicamente, mientras se aleja de la pandilla, la cual se quedaron admirando la sala.

.

.

.

.

.

Kioto Japón, Una semana después de el aviso a Miura Haru.

En la mansión tradicional Japonesa de la Familia Sakurambu, todos los habitantes de dicha mansión estaban siendo informados de los acontecimientos que ocurrirán dentro de una semana, el lugar es casi como un centro de operaciones armada.

La mayoría de las personas con trajes estilo hombres de negro y los cuales poseen una cara de miedo, estaban agrupados en un punto específico del vasto patio de dicha residencia, ya que se estaban dando las órdenes de proteger a la Futura heredera de dicha Casa. Todo era comandado por un Joven de aparentemente 18 años, cabellera de un color rubio cenizo y ojos de un color esmeralda precioso.

El joven con voz fuerte da los comandos a los demás miembros.

―Bien, como se les ha dicho anteriormente, Hime-sama vendrá luego de no venir aproximadamente 10 años a este lugar, acompañada de amigos de la escuela, así que tenemos que tener precaución de que los Yakusas de los alrededores no se enteren de dicho evento y la información que se dará a conocer dentro de poco, ya que en unas semanas, Hime-sama será proclamada a las demás Familias Yakusas como la legítima heredera de esta Casa y el apellido Sakurambu ―hizo una pausa y miro a todos los hombres y mujeres presentes, los cuales le miran atento a dicha información y con unas que otras sonrisas al oírlo decir esas palabras.

―Como la Familia tradicional que somos, nuestro deber es proteger el legado Sakurambu, por ello como el futuro encargado de la protección de Hime-sama y ustedes sus escoltas y Familia, tenemos el deber de proteger a nuestra Heredera…y es por eso que quiero saber que tan dispuestos están por proteger a nuestra Hime-sama, por ello quiero preguntarles, ¿cómo se comportaran ante ella?, ¿cómo trataran a sus amigos' y ¿qué tan dispuestos están por morir por Hime-sama? ―pregunta con fuerte voz, haciendo que los demás clamen en señal de admiración y aceptación.

― ¡Protegeremos a Hime-sama de todo, con nuestras vidas!

― ¡Doy mi vida en el nombre de la Princesa Skurambu, nuestra Hime!

―Por nuestra Hime, trataremos a los extranjeros con cortesía y comodidad, como se nos ha enseñado.

Fueron las palabras dichas por todos los hombres y mujeres, que ha decir verdad eran como unos cientos de ellos.

―Me alegra oír eso, por nuestra Princesa, no dejaremos que el atentado pasado de la Familia Yorui, vuelva a suceder en esta casa, por la memoria de Himawari-sama, no dejaremos que toquen a nuestra Hime-sama ―dijo serio el chico de cabello rubio, animando a los presentes a cumplir la obligación que se han impuesto.

Luego de un tiempo, se reanudaron las funciones de los trabajadores y compañeros de la Casa.

―Se nota que eres un joven que le gusta motivar a los demás Hanasawa-san ―comento Kaede, viendo como sus amigos y allegados se alejan.

―Kaede-sama, es una alegría verla por estos lugares ―comenta Hanazawa, dando una inclinación de respeto a la dueña de casa.

La aludida acepta el formalismo, mientras mira a la lejanía a sus aliados y amistades, sabe que ellos darían la vida por la Casa y el bienestar del apellido Sakurambu, y de su querida nieta, no tiene duda de ello, mas solo tiene temor de no tener la fuerza de poder protegerla de la realidad.

Hanazawa mira a Kaede, y se percata de que esta, se encuentra en un estado de mártir al no poder cambiar lo pasado.

―Kaede-sama usted sabe, ellos al igual que yo solo buscan la prosperidad de la Casa Sakurambu, ya que hemos sido salvados por su amabilidad, ustedes nos han brindado confianza, por eso jamás les fallaremos, lo juro por mi nombre y sangres, no dejaremos que la Casa Yorui se acerque a nuestra Hime-sama ―dijo determinado, haciendo que una agraciada sonrisa se pose en el rostro cansado pero aun terso de la mujer.

―No dudo de tu palabra, solo temo que sea demasiado pronto para alejar a Haru-chan de su vida ―dijo con melancolía en la voz.

Kito mira la profundidad de las palabras de la mujer del Jefe y sonríe para calmarla.

―Aunque algunos tienen sus temores sobre si Hime-sama aceptara el legado Sakurambu, siempre estaremos al lado de ella, Hime-sama ha estado expuesta mucho tiempo al peligro y a la sociedad, ella debe de estar acostumbrada a los informalismos, pero sabemos que ella es una Sakurambu y el legado debe de ser protegido, muchos creen que Hime-sama tiene la capacidad para guiar a la Casa y muchos también tienen dudas de la unión con la Casa Hibari, piensan que es innecesario, pero sabemos la razón de esa decisión por el Jefe, él quiere que seamos más fuertes que antes por eso protegeremos el legado de Himawari-sama con nuestros cuerpos y Voluntades ―comento su resolución, mientras mira a Kaede con completa convicción.

La dueña de casa mira con intriga al joven frente a ella, mas su mirada se torna calma al saber que ese joven dice toda la verdad de su corazón.

―Solo esperamos que nuestra voluntad y del apellido Sakurambu, sea aceptada para nuestra Hime-sama, desde que era muy pequeña, mi deseo es protegerla, por eso mi deber es buscar el bienestar de nuestra Hime-sama y eso es un gusto para mi, gracias por eso Kaede-sama ―dijo serio, mientras hace una inclinación en señal de respeto a la dueña de casa.

Kaede sonríe con dulzura y a la vez aceptación.

―Entiendo tus palabras y sentimientos Kito-san, agradezco tu deseo y preocupación, sé que aun quieres a Haru-chan como en el pasado eres como el hermano que ella deseo ―hizo una pausa mientras ve como el chico se sonroja por lo dicho.

―Entiendo también las implicaciones de la unión de Casas, se el descontento de muchos de nuestros Hombres, tanto como sé que Ryuto-san está más que contento con ello, ese hombre y Raito-sama son demasiado parecidos, recuerda que Raito-sama y él planearon esto desde que Haru-chan cumplió los tres años, antes de que pasara lo que paso, la Casa Sakurambu y Hibari estaban destinadas a unirse, desde que los herederos tienen uso de razón y se conocieron, sus destinos fueron conectados ―comento con alegría, mientras recuerda como su nieta y el nieto de Ryuto Hibari, se conocieron, fue mero formalismo pero fue divertido en general.

**FLASH BACK**

_En un campo completamente rodeado de flores de muchas especies, una mujer de cabellera rizada estaba sentada viendo a la lejanía como una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña con toques rojizos, tomaba las flores con alegría y curiosidad._

_―Ka-cha, mite, mite, kiree~ ―balbució la pequeña niña, la cual aparenta tener tres años, mientras la mujer de hermosa cabellera cobriza con leves tonos a castaño mira a la pequeña con profundo amor._

_―Si es hermoso Haru-chan, las flores son hermosas ―dijo con un tono de voz muy hermoso, haciendo que la pequeña asienta con entusiasmo._

_―Ha…Han…Hana ―pronuncio con dificultad el nombre de el objeto que tiene en sus pequeñas manos, mientras lo mira con fascinación._

_―Si, Hana, las Flores son hermosas ¿no es verdad Haru? ―dijo, mientras alza a la pequeña en sus brazos._

_―Hai, Ka-chan, Hana no Kire desu ―dijo sonriente la pequeña._

_Unos hombres con Yukatas masculinos, miraban la interacción entre madre e hija con fascinación y alegría._

_―Son hermosas las dos, Raito ―dijo sonriente un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules oscuros, mientras bebe un poco de Té._

_―Lo sé, son mi tesoro por eso siempre las protegeré al igual que tu lo arias, pero dime, como está tu nieto, escuche lo que paso a sus padres, en verdad no pensé que pasara lo que paso, aun no me lo creo ―dijo serio y a la vez con melancolía en la voz, el hombre conocido como Raito el cual posee unas características muy vistosas, cabellera color rojo borgoña y mirada achocolatada con toques de plata, un tono de piel pálida pero no parece enfermizo._

_―Kyoya, ese niño está muy lastimado, se ha enfrascado en su interior y me preocupa que no quiera seguir viviendo por lo que paso, lo traje aquí para que se despeje, pero no sé si quiera interactuar ―dijo Ryuto melancólico._

_Haru ve como su abuelito y un hombre que no ha visto hablan entre ellos, su madre se queda mirando unas flores más adelante del jardín, y sin que se diera cuenta ella decide ver que es lo que dice su abuelito acerca de las flores y saludar al invitado._

_Al acercarse a los adultos, estos sonríen con alegría, y la pequeña gual, ya que ve como su abuelito se acerca sonriente hacia ella para abrazarla._

_Cuando se acerca hace algo que sinceramente deja con la duda de que sea una persona normal._

_―Haru-chaaannn, mi linda y adorable Haru-chan, dime linda ¿extrañaste a tu abuelito? ―pregunta con voz melosa, y tierna, mientras restriega la mejilla de Haru con la propia de él._

_ ―Hai, te extrañe abuelito desu ―dijo alegre, para luego poner su inocente mirada en el acompañante se su abuelito, el cual tiene la mirada despectiva y una gota de sudor en su cabeza es prueba de lo incrédulo que se siente al ver esa escena hecha por su amigo hizo._

_―Konishiwa desu ― saluda la pequeña, mientras mira fijamente al hombre mayor._

_Ryuto, se le queda viendo fijamente. Como si esperara a que la pequeña se sintiera intimidada por su mirada filosa y huyera, mas esta sonríe al verlo, sorprendiéndolo al instante._

_―Oe, Ryuto, no seas descortés que mi niña esta saludándote ―dijo con voz plana Raito, dándole una mirada seria a su amigo, el cual se fuerza para no poner los ojos en rendijas, por la forma en cómo le trata su amigo. _

_Haru mira curiosa a su abuelito y al hombre que lo acompaña._

_―Mi nombre es… Haru Miura desu, ¿Cuál es… el de usted? ―dijo con un poco de dificultad para que la entendieran ya que su pronunciación aun es un poco torpe a su edad, el hombre la mira con sorpresa ya que aun es muy pequeña y lo trata con cordialidad._

_ Ryuto, sonríe de lado, al ver que su amigo esta que grita de la dicha al ver como su nieta lo trata, es un jodido incordio ver cómo le mira, como si le dijese con la contemplación que él es mejor, solo se contiene de no golpearlo porque una menor los está viendo._

_―Mi nombre es Ryuto Hibari, pequeña, es un placer conocerte ―dijo con voz seria, mientras ve como Haru sonríe._

_―Para mi… tam-bién es… un placer conocer-lo… Ryuto-sama ―dijo quedito tratando de que su pronunciación no sea incorrecta._

_ Ryotu sonríe al ver que la pequeña se esfuerza, en que la entiendan, se acerca y le alborota el cabello con suavidad, haciendo que la pequeña se sonroje por el acto, Raito al ver que su nieta se sonroja por el toque de su amigo, le da una mirada seria y escalofriante._

_―Raito-sama, no mire de esa manera a Ryuto-san, es descortés ―dijo seria una voz de mujer, llamando la atención de los demás, Kaede aparece y ve como su nieta esta en medio de esos dos hombres, temibles y a la vez admirados, haciendo que una sonrisa se pose en su agraciado rostro._

_―Oba-sama, Ka-chan esta en el jardín desu, mirando las Flores desu ―dijo orgullosa al sentir que no se equivoco al decir Flor._

_Kaede sonríe y alza a su nieta, para decirle que está feliz de que hable correctamente._

_Los hombres miran esa escena y sonríen a la par, mas Ryuto, se fija en que a la espalda de la mujer esta su nieto, el cual tiene la mirada gacha y molesta._

_―Haru-chan, quiero que conozcas a una personita ¿sí? ―pregunto seria la mujer, mas Haru solo asiente._

_Hibari no mira a nadie de los presentes, está molesto pero no sabe cómo expresarse, la mujer que lo trajo hasta donde su abuelo, le dijo unas palabras que lo calmaron un poco y solo hizo que se sintiera avergonzado, mas no sabe si lo que siente es correcto._

_― ¡Hai! ―dijo enérgica la pequeña, sacando a Kyoya de sus cavilaciones. _

_Haru es bajada nuevamente a tierra y se fija en el niño que está situado a espaldas de su abuela, lo mira curiosa y se acerca precavida, ya que no es normal que ella vea a muchos niños como ella._

_― ¿Hola? ―pregunta, no sabiendo si es correcto dirigirse a él de forma informal, ya que a ella solo le han enseñado a dirigirse cordial con los adultos mas no con niños._

_Kyoya la mira despectivo, la mirada en si es vacía, casi como si solo estuviese parado por qué tiene que estarlo mas no es su deseo._

_Los adultos miran la interacción de los pequeños, con normalidad._

_Raito, se percata de que el nieto de su amigo no tiene voluntad, y eso le preocupo._

_Haru siente que algo está mal con el niño más alto que ella, y sin temor se acerca y lo toma de la mano jalándolo hasta donde estaba con su madre, él no se resiste y solo mira a la niña más pequeña que él._

_En una distancia mínima, Haru se voltea y agacha la cabeza despidiéndose de los adultos._

_―Hib-ari-sama, jugare-mos un momento desu ―pronuncio tímida, esperando a los adultos._

_―No te lastimes Haru-chan ―dijo serenamente Kaede, mientras se acerca a Raito el cual tiene la mirada ponzoñosa en el chico que esta sosteniendo la mano de su nieta._

_ ―Eres un adulto por favor compórtate como tal ―susurra la mujer, haciendo que este solo murmurara cosas intangibles, haciendo que los dos adultos lo miren con pena ajena._

_―Kyoya, diviértete ―dijo serio Ryuto viendo como su nieto miran un punto en el espacio sin dirigir una mirada a nada._

_―Iko, Kyoya-san ―dijo Haru, mientras lo jala para que la siga, teniendo cuidado de no caerse ya que es un poco torpe aun._

_Los demás se quedan viendo como los pequeños se sientan en el prado donde estaba anteriormente la madre de Haru y la misma._

_―Kyoya-san…puedo llama-rlo por su nombre o ¿no? ―pregunta la pequeña, mientras mira los ojos de Hibari, el cual está fuera de sí, es como si no la oyera._

_―Entonces ¿puedo? ―insiste, mas este no le dice nada._

_Haru infla las mejillas con disgusto al ver que el niño no le hace caso._

_Suspira y empieza a tomar flores para hacer una especie de corona, como su madre le enseño. Hibari al oír que la niña ya no lo llama la mira, y se fija que está haciendo algo, esta sonríe ampliamente al terminar su trabajo y se acerca al apático chico, el cual mira como esa niña es muy vivas._

_―Kyoya-san, mi nom-bre es Haru Miura, es un gusto conocer-lo desu ―dijo mientras inclina la cabeza, y se acerca y le pone la coronilla de flores en la cabeza de él._

_―Espero le gus-te ―dijo mientras mira los ojos de este, el cual no muestra más que vacio._

_Haru se da cuenta que el niño que está en frente de ella esta triste, se acerca hasta él y le jala las mejillas para que haga una sonrisa, mas este solo se deja hacer._

_Los adultos ven la acción de ellos y les salen varias lágrimas en la cabeza en señal de incomodidad._

_― ¿Por qué no sonríes? ―pregunta Haru._

_―porque no quiero ―dijo suavemente, haciendo saltar a Haru de la impresión._

_― ¿por qué no quieres? desu ―pregunta, luego de calmarse por el susto que le dio, por un momento pensó que él no sabia hablar._

_―No te importa ―nuevamente susurra, haciendo que Haru se acerque peligrosamente a la cara de él._

_Raito al ver eso se levanta como un resorte, estaba listo para ir hasta donde están para apartar al mocoso de su linda nieta._

_Kaede lo coge de la manga del Kimono y lo obliga a sentarse, le da una mirada que le dice que si no hace caso morirá._

_Haciendo que a los dos hombres se les torne la frente de color azul, por el terror de ver esa mirada en la usualmente calmada Kaede._

_ ―P-pero está muy cerca de Haru ―objeta, más se calla al ver el resplandor de su mujer._

_― ¿Por qué piensas eso? desu ―pregunta, mientras toma las mejillas del niño con gentileza, acariciándolas con afecto._

_Hibari se siente raro, ya que esa caricia le recuerda a su fallecida madre. Más se deja hacer, ya que los recuerdos en los que ella estaba viva lo invaden, mas mira a la causante de ello con confusión por el sentimiento._

_―Eres molesta ―dijo con voz trémula._

_―Lo sé ―dijo mientras lo abraza, sorpresivamente._

_La acción hace que se sorprenda, ya que nadie lo ha abrazado desde la muerte de sus padres, ya que la mayoría de las personas lo ven como si fuese un bicho raro, hasta su abuelo no se acerca a él para darle afecto, mas una desconocida si lo hace, se siente raro por eso._

_―Mi Ka-chan, me dijo que cuando alguien esta triste tengo que abrazarlos, ya que la tristeza se va si el cariño es dado a la persona triste desu ―dijo con dificultad, pero lo sigue abrazando, Hibari se apoya en el pequeño rincón del hombro de Haru, no supo porque pero quiso llorar y eso no es posible para un hombre como él._

_―No temas, no estás solo, porque yo estoy a tu lado ―dijo suavemente._

_― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta._

_Haru se aleja un poco de él y lo mira fijamente._

_Hibari la mira y se da cuenta del brillo en los ojos de ella, no supo porque pero se sintió cómodo intercambiando miradas._

_―Porqué si ―dijo luego de un rato ―Porqué somos ¿Tomodachi? ―pregunta, para luego posar su mano en el rostro de él y limpiar un traviesa lagrimilla de su rostro._

_Raito en este momento se encuentra inconsciente, ya que Kaede lo noqueo al ver que Haru abrazaba a Kyoya, Ryuto mira a su amigo con lastima._

_―Se ven bien juntos, ¿no te parece? ―pregunta Kaede mientras pone a Raito en su regazo, para que no esté incomodo._

_Ryuto mira a su amiga y solo asiente._

_Una idea descabellada nace de su mente._

_―Deberíamos de comprometerlos, quien sabe, sería interesante ver cómo interactúan entre ellos más adelante ―comento, no sabiendo que su amigo lo escucho._

_―Bueno, a mi me parece interesante tu propuesta, ya que si unimos las dos Casas, seremos los más temidos de Japón ―dijo Raito entre las piernas de su amada esposa, mientras tiene una sonrisa estilo gato._

_Kaede lo mira con sorpresa ya que pensó que se negaría a que alguien tome a Haru._

_―Además a ese niño se le nota que necesita la calidez de una persona, como mi linda Haru ―dijo entrecerrando la mirada, viendo como Haru le sonríe, y este solo la mira fijamente con un poco de esperanza._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

―Kaede-sama ―llama Hanazawa, viendo como la dueña de casa esta emergida en sus pensamientos.

―Lo siento me fui en la época a donde mi querida nieta estaba aun en esta casa ―dijo mientras, le da una sonrisa de disculpa al joven.

―Entiendo, con su permiso me retiro ―dijo inclinando la cabeza con cortesía, mientras toma distancia.

Kaede ve la espalda del joven, y sonríe. Para luego mira el cielo con melancolía.

―Falta poco ―susurra con parsimonia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento Haru estaba saliendo de una pastelería con una caja un poco grande en sus manos, sonriendo felizmente.

―Haru espera que a los chicos les guste el pastel _desu _―susurro para sí misma, mientras camina tranquilamente hasta la residencia Sawada en donde la pandilla está reunida por motivos de celebración y despedida a los hermanos Sasagawa, ya que ellos parten mañana a su viaje al extranjero.

La razón por la que celebran además de despedir a sus amigos, es por terminar el periodo de clases con éxito y que han salido a vacaciones el viernes pasado, Haru sonríe al recordar la última semana en la cual para Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san y Ryouhei-san, fue la peor de sus existencias ya que los exámenes fueron un verdadero reto, gracias a ella y a Baka-dera tanto Tsuna-san, Ryouhei-san como Yamamoto-san lograron pasar sus respectivas materias, con éxito por ellos.

En ese momento Hibari pasa por las inusuales calles desoladas, de Namimori, haciendo sus respectivas rondas para ver que su amada ciudad esté en orden.

Al pasar se fija en una morena la cual esta sonriendo brillantemente sin ver el camino, y la identifica como un miembro de la manada de Herbívoros, los molestos y ruidosos herbívoros.

Haru se da cuenta que a unos pasos de ella está el temido Perfecto de Namimori, Haru se tensa ya que no sabe cómo hablar con él.

Hibari sigue con paso lento su caminata y mira despectivamente el rostro tenso de Haru, la cual agacha la mirada cohibida, ya que la mirada de él es supremamente Fría.

―Buenos Días Hibari-san _desu_ ―saluda cordial sin mirar el rostro de la Alondra, mientras acelera el paso, ya que esta temerosa de que el la ataque.

―Buenas ―susurro por lo bajo, sintiéndose incomodo ya que el no intercambia saludos con nadie, mas hizo la excepción esta vez, ya que esta de humor al saber que su abuelo no lo ha llamado en varios días, total y toda esa chorrada de que se comprometa ya no pase.

Haru se detiene y mira la espalda de Hibari con intriga, ya que no es normal que él devuelva el saludo.

Mas su mirada solo dura unos minutos ya que se acuerda que tiene que ir a ver a sus amigos.

Haru no lo supo pero Hibari se detuvo unos metros más delante de ella y es ahora él, el que mira la espalda de ella, Hibari no supo porque pero por un breve momento, se sintió en confianza, es increíble que la estoica Alondra de Namimori se sienta en confianza con esa Herbívora, mas él no hace caso a la sensación y sigue con su patrulla.

No viendo que un bebe con sombrero sonríe enigmáticamente a la acción que se ha presentado entre ellos.

―Bien esto es interesante Hibari, ahora ¿quién será la persona con la que te comprometerán? ―dijo por lo bajo para luego poner su mirada en la sonriente Haru la cual está cantando una inusual canción.

―Y tu Haru, eres el enigma que descubriré en estas vacaciones ―susurro mientras acelera el paso hasta la casa de su Dame-Alumno.

* * *

Bueno. Les aviso que, por cosas de la vida, aunque esto sea un HibaHaru, como pueden leer, habrán otras parejas demás, peo eso será más adelante, pido disculpas a las lectoras de este Fic, sé que me he demorado en subir el capitulo que sigue, pero ya saben uno tiene su vida y responsabilidades pero eso es por ahora U.U, solo quiero aclarar que no será mucho el Romance que habrá en este al inicio Fic ya que quiero expender la comedia y el Drama XD...por ahora ¬w¬...Nos leemos luego *w*

Escrito:02/21/2013

Corregido: 03/03/2013

"_Recuerden dejar"_

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenece. Esta magnífica obra es propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación. **_Aunque este Fic está basada por la historia de Irónica Unión de Sulgin Walker, quiero recalcar que la idea es diferente, así que no estoy plagiando ya que la trama que se ejecutara le pertenece a esta loca de autora *w* si que shi._**

**_Nota: Otro_**** aviso espero y no les moleste, ya sé que me quieren matar por no dejarlas leer pero es importante. Esta historia será publicada mensualmente/cuando pueda o haya escrito, ya que no tengo tiempo de seguir mis Fic's como se debe por razones personales "Llamada Universidad"…por eso me tomara mucho tiempo el seguir los demás Fic's, pido perdón por eso, pero tratare de seguir como pueda las historias. **

Como ya deben de saber abran personajes Oc, ya que se necesitan para que la historia siga su curso, ya saben los impulsa dores de la trama, además de que son cosas que se necesita así que no me culpen ¬¬**.**

Aclaro que, ese Fic se basa luego de que hubo la elección Arcobaleno, unos meses después claro está.

**KHR**

**CAPITULO 3: ESPARTANA REALIDAD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru llego a la casa de Sawada, fue atendida por la siempre carismática Nana, la cual estaba esperando a la morena, Haru sonríe al ver a todos charlando en "armonía", bueno aunque sabiendo cómo son los chicos, es lo más cercano a lo que se puede definir.

Como estaba previsto llego con un pastel, llamando la atención de las Femeninas, Nana susurro de que preparara te, para acompañar el pastel mientras y traía algunos artículos para repartirlo y demás, las femeninas del grupo, las cuales son I-pin, Kyoko y Chrome, la vieran como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, ya que la torta que la peli castaña trae es de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate blanco, decorado con fresas y crema pastelera dulce, viéndose exquisitamente hermoso además de que lo acompañaba un aroma realmente tentador.

―Se ve delicioso ―susurra Chrome viendo el pastel como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

―Realmente delicioso ―le sigue I-pin, la cual derrama una lágrima de solo oler el suculento postre llevado por una de sus niñeras.

―Haru, lograste conseguir uno de los mas rarísimos pasteles de cubierta de chocolate blanco con relleno de dulce de leche suizo, Kyaa…amiga es uno de los más raros pasteles que se pueden conseguir en Namimori… Arigato ―dijo Kyoko, la cual miraba a Haru como si fuese su heroína mundial, mientras mira el pástele como si fuese uno de los monumentos más sagrados del mundo.

Haru se sonrojo al oír las palabras de sus amigas, mas solo asiente y empieza a contar su Azaña de encontrar el pastel, mientras son vistas como si fuesen la cosa más rara del mundo por los chicos.

―Las chicas son raras con las cosas dulces ―comenta Yamamoto, mientras mira como las chicas escuchan la extravagante historia de cómo es que logro encontrar uno de los pasteles legendarios.

Gokudera solo chista la lengua irritado, de ver cómo es que las chicas los han desplazado de solo ver a la peli castaña trayendo un pastel.

―Yo creo que son la cosa más rara del mundo, no veo por qué tanto parloteo por un simple pastel ―dijo despectivo, haciendo que la conversación de las chicas se detenga abruptamente.

― ¿Cómo has dicho Gokudersa-san?―pregunta con voz de pito Haru, mientras lo mira con una mirada que dejo a todos los chicos con la garganta seca, ya que la mirada de Haru era una nunca antes vista y para rematar las demás chicas los miraban como si fuesen desahuciados sin esperanza.

Gokudera cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada de psicópata por parte de Haru, y luego tomar impulso para contestarle.

―Que digo que es raro, que ustedes se emocionen por un _simple pastel_ ―dijo con indiferencia, mientras mira hacia otro lado.

Tsuna miraba ese intercambio como si fuese un debate muy importante, además su híper intuición le estaba avisando de que no interviniera si no quiere morir, mas no hace caso de ello e interviene.

―Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea de que discutamos por un pastel ―dijo un poco cohibido ya que la mirada de psicópata de Haru ahora se poso en él.

―Tsuna-san…tú crees que es un simple pastel, ¿el pastel mas delicioso creado en la vida? ―pregunto lúgubremente, mientras ahora su mirada se tornaba calculadora y seria, casi como cuando pierde emoción.

― ¡Hiii!…yo no he dicho eso, solo que no es bueno que discutamos eso es todo ―dijo mientras mira hacia Yamamoto el cual mira a Haru con sorpresa, mas mira a Tsuna y ve que este le ruega con la mirada de que lo ayude.

―…Yo pienso que debemos de dejarlo así, si ustedes dicen que es un pastel delicioso solo hay que comprobarlo ¿Nee? ―dijo en son de calma, haciendo que tanto Haru como las chicas asientan, y se reúnan para discutir algo.

―Gokuedera-kun, no debiste de decir eso ―comento Tsuna viendo a un aterrado Gokudera, el cual se disculpa por su osadía al decir algo indebido con él.

Luego de un rato llega Lambo con Ryouhei, los cuales salieron a comprar botanas para la fiesta de despedida, siendo acompañados por Reborn el cual sintió la tensión hostil de las chicas para con el trió de chiflados.

― ¿Qué hicieron? ―pregunta mientras se cubre el rostro con el sombrero dándole un aire enigmático.

―Nada, solo que se molestaron de que digamos que el pastel que trajo Haru es uno simple ―dijo como si nada Tsuna, mientras un aura deprimente lo rodea al ver que Kyoko no lo esta mirando.

Reborn mira a los chicos y siente pena, todo hombre sabe que no hay que meterse con las cosas que las chicas aman, ya que ese sería el fin de todo.

―Dame-Tsuna, no puedes ser mas imprudente por qué no puedes ¿verdad? ―regaña despectivamente, mientras se acerca a las chicas las cuales le dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas y auras amables, haciendo que tanto Gokudera, Tsuna, y Yamamoto se caigan de espalda al ver el cambio tan abrupto que tomaron con Reborn.

Ryouhei mira a su hermana y esta le sonríe ya que él como ella aman el pastel por eso no es condenado como los otros, luego de eso lambo empezó a pedir que le dieran pastel.

―Ara, ara, ¿ya están todos? ―pregunta Nana, la cual entra con tazas de té, y cubiertos para servir en pastel.

Cuando se fija del pastel que trajo Haru, se sonroja y empieza a comentar que el pastel que Haru ha traído es uno de los más raros y deliciosos de Namimori, haciendo que Tsuna se palmee la cara por escuchar a su madre diciendo eso.

―Haru, es feliz de que Nana-san aprecie el esfuerzo de Haru _desu _―dijo Haru, mientras mira a los chicos despectivamente, para luego empezar a partir el pastel con ayuda de Nana, siendo visto por un hambriento Lambo y un sorprendido Ryouhei.

―Kyoko, ese pastel que veo, es el que es imposible de conseguir ¡AL EXTREMO! ―pregunta Ryouhei mientras ve como su hermana asiente y sonríe.

―Hai, Nii-chan, Haru-chan logro hacer lo que no conseguí con acampar esa ocasión en la pastelería, es el pastel extra-limitado, el cual solo se logra conseguir una vez en el año ―dijo mientras sonríe y nuevamente ve a Haru como si fuese la heroína del mundo.

Ryouhei mira a Haru, y la toma de las manos, en señal de respeto y admiración mientras gruesas lagrimas surcan su rostro.

― ¡EXTREMO! Has logrado conseguir lo que Kyoko y yo no hemos logrado hacer en dos años, esta es la mejor despedida de todas ¡AL EXTREMO! ―dijo-grito haciendo que los demás lo miren como el loco que es.

―Arigato, Sasagawa-san, de verdad Haru es feliz de haber extorsionado a la mitad de los trabajadores para conseguir este pastel _desu _―dijo mientras, sus ojos se humedecen de la felicidad al haber sido reconocida por el hermano de su mejor amiga.

―Además este pastel es una forma de despedirme de Kyoko-chan ya que sé cuanto ama este tipo de pasteles, así que Kyoko-chan no olvides a Haru en estas vacaciones _desu ―_dijo mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos en forma de cascada, y abraza a Kyoko, la cual llora como Haru, ya que se siente mal de no poder viajar con su mejor amiga hasta Kioto.

―De verdad lo lamento Haru-chan ¿quizás el próximo año los acompañe? ―dijo mientras se limpia una lagrima.

—Hai _desu._

Todos los chicos miraron eso como si fuese una especie de drama mal hecho, mientras gotas de sudor corren por sus cabezas, mas Tsuna solo se deprimió mas al recordar el porqué están en su casa.

―Haru-chan, de verdad aun no me creo que hayas logrado convencerlos de guardarte un pastel Ilimitado, tuviste que esforzarte mucho ¿nee? ―dijo Nana sonriendo y omitiendo el hecho de que Haru dijo que extorsiono a los empleados, mientras termina de acomodar los trozos de pastel en los platos y repartirlos.

Haru mira a Nana, y recibe el pastel como los demás, y delinea con el dedo un poco la crema y la cubierta del pastel, para luego mirar a Nana, la cual está comiendo con una gran sonrisa el delicioso pastel.

―Bueno, Haru será la esposa de un Jefe de la Mafia, así que Haru debe aprender a hacer este tipos de cosas _desu _―comento mientras mira a Tsuna insinuantemente, el cual está con la cara de color azul al escucharla decir eso, aunque si se piensa bien no está lejos de la realidad.

―Haru, no digas eso…

―Haru-chan es muy directa, ¿nee? ―comento Kyoko mientras sonríe dulcemente a su amiga, sin saber que interrumpió a Tsuna, el cual está en un foso de depresión.

―Me parece bien que tomes en cuenta esos detalles Haru, es bueno que te prepares para ser una buena esposa, y esto que has hecho es un paso más cerca para ser la mejor ―dijo Reborn, mientras una recién llegada Bianchi asiente en señal de aceptación, Reborn el cual está con un pequeño sonrojo por el delicioso pastel que degusta solo mira a Tsuna fijamente. Mientras bebe su amado café, le encanta joderle la existencia a su alumno y de eso no hay duda.

―Arigato Reborn-chan, Bianchi-san, Haru se esforzara al máximo _desu _―dijo confiada mientras sonríe, hundiendo más a Tsuna en el poso de depresión, Gokudera está tratando de sacar a su amado jefe pero solo consiguiendo hundirlo más, y Yamamoto solo está comiendo el pastel con una sonrisa y diciendo que es la cosa más deliciosa que ha probado, haciendo que las chicas se sientan felices y olviden el momento de tención y molestia para con el trió de monos.

El transcurso del día fue agradable, la pasaron sonriendo y molestando, comieron y jugaron hasta que Lambo e I-pin se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio, cuando llego la tarde los chicos decidieron comer sandia para refrescarse.

…*..*…*..*…

Tsuna se alejo del grupo ya que aunque se divirtió aun se siente mal de que no podrá estar con Kyoko en estas vacaciones.

― ¿Por qué no lo superas?, si sigues así los demás se preocuparan de por qué no te diviertes, deja de hacer dramas por lo que pasa Dame-Tsuna ―dijo Reborn, el cual aparece a su lado mientras come sandia.

―Reborn…Haa ―suspira mientras mira el atardecer. ―Sabes que me gusta Kyoko-chan, y que Haru diga que será mi esposa delante de ella solo hace que me sienta mal, siento que la distancia entre Kyoko-chan y Yo se hace mas grande, cada vez que Haru está cerca ―dijo mientras mira melancólicamente el cielo y se sienta cerca del corredor que queda cerca del patio.

―Eres egoísta, si solo quieres a Kyoko, entonces dile lo que sientes, así Haru comprenderá, pero si sigues siendo amable con ella la lastimaras, recuerda las mujeres son fuertes a su modo, y es molesto de tu parte el que seas tan indeciso Dame-Tsuna, solo consigues lastimar demás ―dijo, mientras mira una sombra en la sala, mas luego niega ya que sabe quién es la dueña de la sombra.

―Aunque creo que, ese problema ya está resuelto ―dijo serio, mientras su sombrero cubre su mirada azabache, y sin decir nada patea a Tsuna haciendo que salga disparado hasta el pilar que separa la casa de la acera.

― ¡REBORN! ―espeta con molestia, al haber sido pateado de esa manera inusualmente más fuerte de lo normal.

―Deja de llorar, que eres mi alumno y eso no debió dolerte nada, vamos a reunirnos con los demás, que ya es hora de que regresen a casa ―dijo mientras deja a un confundido Tsuna el cual se soba la mejilla y la cabeza, mientras mira a Reborn con preocupación.

…*..*…*..*…

―Haru-chan ¿estás bien? ―pregunta Kyoko viendo a una cabizbaja Haru, la cual está apoyada en una pared mientras sus piernas están recogidas dándole una forma de bolita siendo rodeada por un aura muy deprimente.

―…Kyoko-chan…solo tú puedes alegrar a todos, Haru solo es un estorbo…―susurro mientras trata de detener las silenciosas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

Kyoko la mira fijamente, no sabiendo que decir a lo que dice su amiga.

―No digas eso que no es verdad ―trata de animar mientras se agacha y le acaricia la cabeza con gentileza.

―…De verdad quería que fueses con nosotros al viaje…y más si Tsuna-san esta triste si no estás ―susurra mientras se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos, y mira a Kyoko con seriedad.

―Haru-chan… ¿paso algo, verdad? ―dijo, mientras la abraza, y Haru llora un poco en su hombro negando la afirmación de su amiga.

―Haru-chan, ¿por qué estas triste? ―susurra Chrome la cual estaba buscándolas y al encontrarlas solo se quedo mirando la interacción entre ellas.

Haru rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas, y sonríe.

―No es nada, Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru solo extrañara a Kyoko-chan en estas semanas en que no la veré jejeje ―dijo calmada, mientras sonríe.

Bianchi la cual estaba mirando el intercambio de las chicas adquirió un brillo enigmático en los ojos.

―El amor es difícil quizás duela, quizás sea la sensación mas agradable del mundo, el amor no siempre es correspondido, pero siempre será amor aunque duela ―dijo incomprensiblemente, mientras Kyoko y Chrome la miran sin entender, y Haru sonríe levemente al oír lo dicho por Bianchi y susurra un sí en señal de entender.

―Ha, así que aquí están chicas, Ryouhei-sempai está esperando para que se vayan juntos ―dijo Yamamoto, el cual mira a Haru con preocupación al ver rastros de agrimas.

― ¿Estás bien Haru?...

―Hai, Yamamoto-san, Haru está bien _desu._

_―_Por cierto tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para despedirnos mañana en el aeropuerto…podemos hacerlo ¿verdad Kyoko-chan? ―pregunta esperanzada en cambiar la conversación, mientras sonríe dulcemente a su amiga, la cual asiente, mientras salen hasta donde está el energético Ryouhei.

Tsuna y los demás se despiden quedando en que se reunirán mañana, en la mañana para desearles buena suerte en el viaje al extranjero a Kyoko y Ryouhei.

―Bueno Haru y Chrome-chan se irán a casa ya que quedamos en hacer una pijamada para ir juntas al aeropuerto…así que Ja ne Mina ―dijo sonriendo forzosamente a los chicos.

Reborn mira eso y solo suspira sabiendo el significado.

―Haru, todo estará bien ya lo veras, nos divertiremos mucho todos y lo olvidaras pronto ―dijo enigmáticamente mientras sonríe, Tsuna mira a Reborn y luego a Haru la cual está un poco o deprimida pero sonriente.

―Hai, y Arigato Reborn-chan ―dijo mientras toma la mano de Chrome y se van.

―Haru esta triste, de seguro de verdad quería que Sasagawa viniera con nosotros a Kioto ―dijo Yamamoto, el cual sonríe afable no sabiendo en si el verdadero significado de las lagrimas de su amiga peli castaña. ―Es una buena amiga por preocuparse tanto ―susurra.

―Hump, quizás sea eso de que no pueda ir Sasagawa-san, ya que no es normal que no se haya molestado por que le diga estúpida hace un momento, y eso que la moleste más de lo usual ―dijo pensante Gokudera, haciendo que Tsuna sonría nerviosamente, ya que no pensó que a Gokudera le guste molestar a Haru solo porque si.

―A mi me pareció que estaba normal ―dijo mientras ve como la silueta de las chicas se pierde.

―No, no lo está, su mirada brillante ha bajado de tono ―dijo Bianchi la cual está mirando a Tsuna con frialdad, y haciendo que Gokudera desfallezca de solo verla.

― ¿He?...

―El es muy denso en estas cosas Bianchi, no tiene caso de que se lo digas, más bien entremos que debemos de cenar para ir mañana temprano a despedir a los Sasagawa ―dijo Reborn el cual se adentra a la casa con los demás dejando a un súper confundido Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se puede ver un avión despegando del aeropuerto de Namimori, mientras un grupo de chicos están despidiendo a los ocupantes del avión, desde el avión dos chicos saludan desde una ventanilla a sus amigos, mientras se alejan hasta las lejanías del horizonte.

―Ya se han ido _desu _―susurra Haru, la cual tiene la mano puesta en el vidrio de una puerta mientras sonríe afable.

―Hai ―susurra Chrome, la cual mira a Haru, con preocupación. ―Haru-chan, lo de anoche…

―Está bien, perdón si te incomode, ya tengo en claro lo que siento, solo le deseo la mayor felicidad a Tsuna-san, y a Kyoko-chan ya que son mis mejores amigos _desu…_

_―_Haru-chan, eres fuerte ―dijo mientras sonríe.

―No tanto como tu _Nagi-chan _―susurro con picardía Haru, mientras se acerca sigilosamente a su sonrojada amiga.

―No, no lo digas tan fuerte ―tartamudeo mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos en señal de vergüenza ya que odia y quiere ese nombre.

Haru la mira y posa su contemplación un poco melancolía, al recordar el pasado de su amiga Chrome, suspira y sonríe ya que ella misma se prometió que la aria más feliz y que los recuerdos oscuros del pasado de esta serian borrados para que luego sean solo de alegría, además de que es una forma de olvidar el dolor que siente al escuchar a Tsuna diciendo que quiere a Kyoko-chan, es un poco egoísta de su parte, pero es una forma de enfocar su máxima concentración y energías en una de sus mejores amigas la cual la necesita aun que no lo demuestre.

―Sabes, no tienes que avergonzarte es un lindo Nombre el que posees,… pero me gusta más el Chrome, y lo que representa _desu _―dijo mientras abraza a Chrome desde su espalda, haciendo que esta sonría al escucharla decir eso, sintiendo que no se equivoco en decirle su pasado a ella.

―Arigato Haru-chan ―dijo mientras e regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hunnn ―negó Haru mientras le da una mirada profunda a Chrome ―Gracias a ti, por confiarme ese secreto, espero que algún día lo compartas con las demás como lo has hecho con migo Chrome-chan ―dijo mientras sonríe amablemente.

Los demás chicos miraban a Haru y a Chrome con curiosidad, ya que Chrome estaba siendo más habladora de lo usual, y Haru, bueno digamos que ella al igual que Chrome, tiene unas bolsas en los ojos muy llamativos.

― ¿Estarán bien? ―pregunta Yamamoto, dándoles una mirada analítica a las chicas.

―Yo creo que sí, solo deben de estar desveladas ya que hicieron una pijamada ―dijo Tsuna el cual mira a sus dos amigas con un poco de preocupación ya que sabe que esas bolsas no son solo de desvelo si no que son por algo más, lo cual quiere evitar pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kioto Japón, residencia Sakurambu.**

Ryuto Hibari, está mirando el cielo despejado con calma y seriedad, mientras toma un poco de té, siendo visto fijamente por su amigo Raito Sakurambu, el cual mira de una forma retadora hacia su persona esperando algún movimiento que lo alerte de la visita de su amigo de la infancia.

― ¿Ya le has dicho? ―pregunta con seriedad, mientras bebe un sorbo de té, dando una mirada de soslayo.

―Estoy esperando el mejor momento ―susurra con calma Ryuto, mientras mira la acumulación de nubes.

―Si es como me lo has dicho, él saldrá corriendo apenas y lo llames ―comenta, mientras ahora es él, el que posa su mirada al cielo.

―Eso es lo que él cree, y espero, pero instintivamente él sabe que su libertad terminara pronto, ya es hora de que entienda el mundo de los adultos y las responsabilidades de nacer con la sangre Hibari ―dijo sonriendo de forma tétrica, haciendo que Raito lo mire como si fuese un desquiciado.

―Eres cruel amigo…

―No tanto como nosotros Raito-sama…―dijo Kaede, mientras se sienta cerca del mencionado, el cual solo sonríe con nerviosismo, al sentir el aura de pelea de su mujer resurgiendo.

―Por lo que veo, ella no sabe nada ¿cierto? ―afirma con normalidad Ryuto, dándole una mirada discriminatoria a su amigo. El cual suda a mares.

―B-Bueno, es un hecho de que Haru-chan sabrá la verdad dentro de seis días, y luego de eso, tendremos un pleito con su padre, por su custodia al ser menor… ese hombre el cual es un maldito que se quiere quedar con todo lo que dejo Hima-chan ―susurra lo último de forma berrinchuda mientras su mirada se torna seria y psicópata.

Haciendo que Kaede y Ryuto miren al jefe de casa con una cara de punto y raya, sin mencionar la vergüenza que sienten de solo verlo haciendo poses dramáticas.

―Este es el hombre con el que te casaste… Kaede…es lamentable ―susurra mientras ve como su amigo empieza a despotricar sobre el padre de Haru.

La aludida solo sonríe con alegría de ver como actúa su marido, mas sabe que lo hace para no demostrar la complejidad y oscuridad de sus sentimientos.

―Pero lo entiendo, debe ser molesto el no poder ver a su nieta por la petición de él ―dijo el o ji-azul pensante, mientras bebe otro sorbo de té.

―Vaya, es inusual el que interpretes las acciones de Raito-sama, Ryuto-san es por eso que es tu mejor amigo ―afirma con calma, mientras se cubre su sonrisa elegantemente con la manga de su kimono.

―Es normal, llevamos años siendo amigos y colegas…aunque aun me pregunto cómo es que este hombre llego a enamorar a la Nube roja, es un verdadero enigma ―dijo con reproche y a la vez insinuante.

Kaede sonríe enigmáticamente, haciendo que Ryuto la mire con renovado interés.

―…Eso es un secreto, Ryuto-san…el amor es un misterio ―dijo mientras ve como el jefe de casa se ha perdido en la inmensidad de su imaginación.

―Ara, ara, Raito-sama, si se sigue comportando de esa manera tan infantil ara que Haru-chan se avergüence ―comento haciendo que las caras del una vez pelirrojo se congelen abruptamente, mientras trata de fingir compostura con una aclaración de garganta.

―Haru-chan, ha de estar más hermosa que nunca, después de años de no verla como se debe, seguramente será toda una belleza como Hima-chan y tu mi hermosa esposa ―dijo con voz bobalicona, haciendo que Kaede se sonroje por la afirmación de su esposo.

―No digas eso, Raito-sama…

―Bueno, pero poniéndonos serios, Ryuto, no le has avisado a tu nieto el día en el que será la reunión, porque no lo llamas ahora… ¿para hacer que evite el que haga planes con sus amigos? ―pregunto confundido, mientras ve como su amigo sonríe terroríficamente.

―Ese niño, es un antisocial de los mil demonios, que solo le gusta moler a golpes al que se atraviese, y es un incordio sarcástico con los demás y… ¡hasta con migo que soy su abuelo!, si tiene amigos aunque lo dudo son sus subordinados o esclavos que lo siguen como perritos falderos por el simple hecho de que es fuerte y por qué no tienen de otra, ya que él solo sigue la disciplina para con el instituto en el que se conocieron sus padres, además de que ya se ha graduado…y aun es el presidente del Comité de Disciplina de ese lugar ―hace una pausa, y mira las nubes mientras recuerda la vez que le dijo que tenía que seguir estudiando y no seguir como un vigilante de Nami-chuu, y este se negaba ―Es mas bipolar que una embarazada, y le gusta ser independiente, desde los doce años no ha tomado mi ayuda económica ni una sola vez…a veces me pregunto cómo es que ha sobrevivido desde hace tiempo hasta ahora, pero ya me hago una idea, es un jodido vándalo de primera…―dijo todo eso con una sonrisa de orgullo sin mirar las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos, haciendo que ahora los que sientan pena ajena sean los Sakurambus, y haciendo que en alguna parte de Namimori el aludido estornude sonoramente.

―No sé porque pero ahora siento que estamos condenando a nuestra nieta, a un prototipo de hombre ―susurra por lo bajo Raito, mientras ve a una sonriente Kaede, la cual se acerca a Ryuto para darle una mirada inusualmente calmada.

― ¿Es una persona indomable cierto?, ¿aun lo puedes controlar o es difícil para ti? ―pregunta con calma y un tono de voz retadora.

Ryuto mira a Kaede sin entender por qué la pregunta.

―Ja, ese nieto mío es todo lo que fui, así que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, estoy más que seguro que en este momento está tomando una siesta, ya que ha golpeado a basura débil desde temprano ―dijo con seriedad, mientras mira fijamente a Kaede, y luego de un momento cae en cuenta el tipo de mirada que esta posee la cual muestra un brillo peligroso, haciendo que trague grueso.

―…Así que es como tú, Ryuto-san, entonces debe de ser muy interesante ―susurro por lo bajo, haciendo estremecer a los dos hombre al escucharla hablar tan armoniosamente, mientras sonríe de una manera única.

―…Oe, Kaede…no sonrías de esa manera… que das miedo ―dijo entre pausas el jefe de casa, mientras lo dice está escondido en la espalda de su amigo el cual tiene la mirada aterrada y a la vez molesta por ver a su amigo cubriéndose con su cuerpo, el muy maldito de le adelanto.

Kaede al caer en cuenta sonríe suavemente mientras hace una inclinación formal ante los dos hombres aterrados.

―Vaya. Disculpen, me deje llevar por los recuerdos de la juventud, es emocionante saber cómo será la relación de ellos en un futuro, cuando se reencuentren ¿me pregunto cómo será?, me mocione tanto de saber cómo es ahora Kyoya-kun, que es difícil creer que él fue tu callado y manejable nieto, sin una pisca de voluntad… ya quiero que llegue pronto Haru-chan, para entrenarla como se debe… y para que logre domar a esa bestia ―susurra con calma lo último mientras empieza a pensar en las cosas que le tendrá que enseñar a su adorada nieta, mientras piensa no se fija que los hombres se retuerzan incómodos por lo dicho.

―Retiro lo dicho, no condenaremos a mi nieta, si no a tu nieto Ryuto ―susurro por lo bajo el jefe de casa a su amigo, mientras el aludido asiente, mirando fijamente la psicópata mirada de su amiga.

―Me pregunto si debería de llamarlo para qué disfrute sus últimos momentos de soltería ―comento al aire, sin saber que una frívola Kaede le mira como si se le quisiera tirar encima y sacarle la vida en el proceso, cuando Ryuto cae en cuenta un camino de lágrimas surge de su cabeza, al ver que su amiga tiene esa mirada que le dice que nada bueno pasara si le dice a su nieto que disfrute del poco tiempo que le queda, haciéndose luego de recibir esa mirada asesina por parte de ella una nota mental de hablar con prudencia si ella está cerca.

.

.

.

.

**Namimori Japón, Mismo día.**

Hibari está durmiendo en la azotea de su amada Nami-chuu luego de haber mordido hasta la muerte a un grupo de vándalos débiles que trataban de mancillar su amado instituto, mas despierta por estornudar sonoramente.

Se incorpora del suelo de la azotea, y mira el cielo con calma.

―"Un resfrió veraniego, no eso sería muy pronto" ―pensó mientras mira las nubes, y suelta un bostezo sonoro.

De un momento a otro se levanta y sale del instituto, ya que esta aburrido y el comité está en plena función de sus deberes por los alrededores, no tiene por qué preocuparse de herbívoros que traten de fastidiar, facilitándole el hecho de vagar con libertad por la ciudad y hacer rondas de vigilancia.

―"El viejo zorro ha estado muy calmado, ¿será que eso del compromiso, solo fue una farsa para joderme la vida?...espero que si" ―pensó mientras, se acomoda el cuello haciendo que suene fracturado.

Hibari camina con aburrimiento mientras hace un seguimiento de que Namimori esté en orden, al caminar se acerca a un parque desierto pero en buen estado, ya estaba empezando a atardecer y no ha encontrado anomalías en su amado pueblo.

―Hahi, entonces nos vemos el domingo en la tarde para que pasemos la noche juntas, y así salir sin contratiempos, ¿te parece bien Chrome-chan? ―escucho que decían en alguna parte del parque.

―Hai, me parece bien…Mukuro-sama quería venir con migo pero tiene cosas pendientes que enseñarle a Fran-chan, así que lo ayudare mientras llega el día del viaje ¿estarás bien sola Haru-chan? ―pregunta con suavidad mientras mira a la peli castaña, la cual sonríe y le pide que salude a Fran de su parte, Chrome no muy convencida se despide, dejando a Haru cerca de los columpios del parque con una sonrisa aparentemente radiante.

Todo fue visto desde la lejanía por un aburrido Hibari, el cual por curiosidad y no es que sea una persona que le interese la vida de los demás ya que para él son solo basura, solo decidió quedarse por la simple razón de matar tiempo, ya que no es normal escuchar a la ruidosa herbívora enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi con desanimo, y no es que el esté interesado en ella, solo es curioso el ver los cambios de humor de la mujer inusualmente calmada.

Haru se sentó y empezó a mecerse en el columpio mientras mira el cielo con añoranza, no sabiendo que era vista desde la lejanía.

―Haru no es una persona débil, ella no se desanima y no está triste ante nadie, siempre tiene una sonrisa que reconforte a todos, aunque su corazón este destrozado… por eso Haru no puede darse el lujo de llorar, no por esto…Haru representa calidez, y siempre es una persona que ayuda a los demás…por eso no puede ser débil o llorar ante nadie…aunque duela el no ser amada ―susurraba mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas con su fuerza de voluntad.

Hibari al ser una persona con un oído prodigio, escucho perfectamente todo lo dicho por la herbívora, y solo resoplo al escucharla decir esa sarta de incoherencias, no sabe porque pero le entro unas ganas de insultarla verbalmente, y por qué no morderla hasta la muerte.

―Yosh…Haru no llorara por esto, no mas _desu _―clamo con fuerza mientras cae elegantemente lejos del columpio.

(**Música de Supercell Perfec Day**)

Haru empezó a susurrar una melodía, desde el fondo de su corazón como si esa melodía seria la que le ayudara a sobre ponerse a un desamor y seguir.

**Dare mo inai douro de,**

Dio pasos, cortos para distanciarse de los columpios, mientras con sus manos las alzaba lentamente hasta que se unian quedando de forma en que pide una oración al cielo,

**Ryoute wo hiroge aruita,**

para luego de tenerlos en forma de oración separar sus manos y ponerlas como si fuese a abrazar a alguien.

**Me wo tojite kara watashi wa sotto, koro no naka de,**

Rápidamente pone su mano derecha sobre su pecho en forma de puño y su mirada se pone determinada en el cielo de color naranja, como si le dijese que no perderá.

**Chiisana kaka wo shitanda,**

Dio más pasos como si encarara a alguien, y luego posa su mirada un poco deprimida mientras aprita sutilmente su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

**Hakusen kara oshitara make,**

Rápidamente suelta su mano derecha y gira suavemente para mirar los columpios con normalidad.

**Mukashi konna no yatteta.**

Miro el lugar mientras recordaba los momentos en los cuales paso con sus amigos y a Tsuna sonriendo calmadamente.

**Ahh~ **

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y rápidamente volteo al frente.

**Nanka natsukashii na,**

Abrió sus ojos y una mezcla de melancolía y fuerza se posaron en sus ojos chocolate.

**It's a perfect day, Hikokigumo hashitte oikakera,**

Para luego dar más pasos con determinación hacia al frente, mientras la comisura de sus labios se alzan en señal de que sonríe, y posa su mano al cielo el cual muestra la primera estrella de la noche.

**Itsuka te wa todokutte, Sou shinjiteita kedo, Sora wa amari ni tookata kara,**

Recuerdos en los que ella abrazaba a Tsuna y sonreía empezaron a pasar por su mente, y una traviesa lagrimilla sale de sus ojos, ya que cae en cuenta que él nunca la ha mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero si a Kyoko-chan.

**Chippoke na jibun ga kanashiku omoetanda.**

Lagrimas silenciosas salían de los ojos color chocolate de Haru sin esta saberlo, mientras cierra la palma de la mano que tiene en el cielo.

**Ahh~**

Para luego ponerla cerca de su rostro y formar una sonrisa de melancolía y dulzura haciéndola ver extrañamente madura.

**Omoetanda.**

posa su mano y limpia el camino de lagrimas.

**Moshimo ima inseki ga,**

Haru posa su vista en el cielo, el cual se está oscureciendo lentamente, mientras salen las estrellas.

**Futte kiteru to shite mo,**

su flequillo tapas sus ojos haciéndola ver diferente y casi ajena a este mundo.

**Watashi wa kigatsuku koto mo dekizu,**

Mas sus ojos están enfocados en el firmamento y sus estrellas mientras entona la melodía.

**Tengoku iki de,**

Nuevamente cierra sus ojos y recuerda sus momentos de alegría con sus amigos.

**"Maa ikka sore mo ari kana"**

Para poner una sonrisa frívola, y girar en su eje.

**Ano hi chiisana bouken,**

Mientras gira recuerda momentos, con Tsuna y los demás, como lo conoció, y por qué se enamoro así como así.

**Sukoshi tsuyoku nareta you na,**

También recordó lo intrépida que fue al decir las desfachateces que dijo en su momento y se sonrojo de vergüenza.

**Ahh~**

Luego camino hasta acercarse nuevamente a los columpios y sentarse en uno de ellos.

**Taisetsu na omoide,**

Haru posa sus ojos nuevamente en el cielo, con calma y renovado brillo.

**It's a perfect day, Hikokigumo hashitte oikaketa,**

Empezó a mecerse en el columpio con mucha fuerza, clamando la fuerza que posee en su ser y demostrando que no caerá.

**Kitto te wa todokutte,**

Mientras mira al cielo retadoramente, casi como si este la escuchara y aceptara su reto.

**Dare mo shinjite inai kedo,**

La Mirada de haru se tambalea un poco, pero nuevamente la determinación es cubierta en sus ojos color chocolate.

**Watashi shitterunda yo, date **

Mientras se mece en el columpio, no se da cuenta que es observada minuciosamente por un descolocado Hibari el cual no se ha movido en todo ese tiempo desde que empezó a cantar, y al escucharla sin que nadie sepa una pequeña sonrisa se posa en las facciones de el temido Hibari Kyoya.

**Hora mieru zattai tsukamaerun dakara!**

Cuando Haru alcanza mucho impulso en el columpio, salta nuevamente, pero esta vez su salto la hizo desplazarse mucho más lejos que la primera vez que salto el columpio.

**Ahh~**

En el salto de Haru, descoloco nuevamente a Hibari ya que fue riesgoso para alguien tan pequeña como lo es Haru, además la energía y determinación que desbordaba al caer la mujer en el suelo, lo dejo con la vista fija en ella.

**Ikidomari tobikoete hashiru~**

Como si nunca hubiese esforzado su cuerpo a caer al suelo, Haru mira el cielo mientras sus ojos brillan de alegría.

**Doko made mo~**

Haru se mueve lentamente hasta ver una de las salidas del parque, Hibari vio eso y se esconde ya que instintivamente no quiso ser notado.

**Such a perfect Day,**

Haru dio pasos lentos pero consecutivos, hasta quedar a una buena distancia de la salida contraria del parque, Hibari pensó que ya acabo la melodía, mas esta empezó nuevamente por parte de Haru.

**Tashidomatte sora wo aoidara,**

Casi como si ella supiese de que tiene a un oyente escuchándola, baja el tono de su voz para que suene como si estuviese cantando especialmente para él.

**Aoi aoi canvas ni,**

Hibari se sintió desplazado por la acciones de la peli castaña, y más cuando solo puede mirar la espalda de la mujer, y no sus expresivos ojos para saber si ya sabe que no está sola.

**Hitosuji no kumo kakenuketa, Itsuka no sora to onaji,**

Haru posa sus manos nuevamente en señal de oración, inclino un poco las rodillas, y como si fuese un ave a punto de volar separa sus piernas como si fuese a tomar impulso más no se mueve.

**Dakara ima, mou ichido dake te wo nobashita~**

Sin ella saberlo, estaba haciendo una pose parecida a como si fuese a atacar, separa sus manos y las deja en sus costados, para luego formar puños firmes, y mirar fijamente el cielo.

**Ahh~, te wo nobashita.**

Sonríe con arrogancia, casi como si mostrara que ya ha ganado una pelea.

**Ahh~**

Y sin que Hibari se lo esperara Haru tomo carrera rápidamente hasta llegar a un pilar que separa al parque de la acera, tomando impulso de sus piernas, Haru salta hasta posar sus manos en el borde del pilar, mueve rápidamente su cuerpo para dar una voltereta mortal y desaparecer del parque, sin dejar rastro de que ella hubiese estado en ese lugar.

Luego de un rato, y de tratar de olvidar el color de la ropa interior de la herbívora, Hibari se adentra hasta el parque, y se sienta en el columpio en el que estaba anteriormente Haru, posa su mirada en la inmensidad del cielo, no sabiendo porque, se siente inusualmente calmado, la forma de cantar de esa herbívora tiene algo que ver en que sus deseos de matarla hayan disminuido gradualmente, y además la forma en cómo ella expresaba sus emociones mientras canta, fue realmente complejo, el puede jurar que vio mas facetas de esa mujer, de lo que nadie ha visto nunca, solo al escucharla cantar.

―Wao ―susurro con indiferencia ―definitivamente, nunca entenderé a las Herbívoras ―dijo con calma, para luego sonreír con indiferencia. ―Aunque no estaría mal el obligarla a que se aprenda el himno de Namimori, su voz no suena nada mal ―comento indiferente, mientras pone su mano en su barbilla como si ya estuviese craneado la forma de extorsionar efectivamente a esa mujer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente, por el sonido de su celular, el cual como se es sabido posee el himno de la secundaria Namimori.

Hibari al ver el nombre del que llama, le dio un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo, respiro hondamente, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta tres, y contesto.

―Yo…pensé que no llamarías… Abuelo ―dijo tratando de hacer que su voz no suene como un gruñido animal.

―La vida no es fácil, y los deseos no siempre se cumplen Kyouya ―dijo despectivamente la voz de Ryuto mientras un ruido parecido a hipo se escuchaba desde el celular.

―Al grano ―dijo tajante el Heredero.

―Bueno, la cosa es, que te llamo para avisarte que si tienes una relación amorosa con alguna Femenina termínala ahora, ya no puedes seguir perdiendo tu tiempo con esa banalidades, las responsabilidades que recaerán en unos días en tus manos son muchas―hizo una pausa dramática haciendo que Kyoya apreté el celular de la exasperación ―Pero como sé que no tiene ni una posible amante o potencial novia, déjame decirte que estas de suerte, la Heredera Sakurambu es realmente Hermosa…te sacaste la lotería niño ―dijo despectivo mientras un suave hipo se escucha y luego algo parecido a vidrio roto y murmullos intendibles.

―Estas borracho…abuelo ―afirmo Hibari, ya que ese hombre jamás gastaría tiempo hablando incoherencias, y conociéndolo como lo conoce, y sabe, los Hibari no son buenos bebedores, por eso jamás ha probado ni un trago ya que es vergonzoso el hablar sin parar, como lo hace su amado abuelo.

Escucho ruidos parecidos a como si forcejaran entra barios por tomar el teléfono.

―Buenas…¿Kyoya? ―se escucho una voz diferente y un tanto parlanchina ―Hump ―fue la breve entonación de Hibari para confirmar que aun escucha ―Chico me alegra escucharte nuevamente, aunque no me recuerdas hablas con Raito Sakurambu ―dijo el jefe actual de la casa ―Parece ser que Kaede mi amada esposa, se equivoco de baso y le dio el que tenía un poco de sake a tu abuelito…y bueno ya debes de saber lo que pasa cuando eso pasa ¿verdad?... ―dijo nervioso, mas no siguió con su conversación al nuevamente escucharse ruidos de forcejeo.

Hibari hizo como que no escucho nada, aunque le llamo la atención el apellido de la persona con la que "hablo", cuando iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades, nuevamente escucho ruidos de forcejeo y alguien gritando algo parecido "te destripare si no me das el celular maldito", para ahora escuchar a un agitado Ryuto Hibari.

―…Bien escucha… niño malcriado, te aviso que solo te queda menos de seis días de libertad, luego de eso enviare a que te recojan, y te juro que si huyes…ya sabes lo que pasara ―dijo con voz de mando y arrastrando las palabras, dejando descolocado a Hibari, sin pisca de misericordia o forma de apelar, sin dejarle decir nada, joder eso es lo que mas odia.

Hibari iba a refunfuñar y decirle que no ira a Kioto aunque se le vaya la vida en ellos, mas no pudo por que el pitido de colgado se escucha en el teléfono confirmando que el viejo termino la llamada súbitamente.

Inmediatamente, por el parque se escucho un sonido sordo de algo que se quiebra, Hibari miro su celular y este se encuentra completamente roto, la mirada de completa impasibilidad es tan aterradora, que cuando dejo caer los pedazos uno pensaría que lo que llevaba en las manos es solamente basura y no un celular de última tecnología hecho basura.

―Me lleva, maldito zorro ―dijo con voz tétrica, mientras un aura de hambre de sangre nace en su alrededor.

…*..*…*..*…

Mientras tanto Haru corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, su rostro está completamente marcado en sudor, no se podría diferenciar si está llorando o solo sudando por la carrera que ha hecho, sus mejillas tienen un color fuerte por el esfuerzo que ha hecho, rápidamente llega hasta una verja y la abre mientras es recibida por su padre el cual se preocupa al verla en ese estado.

**―**Haru-chan, ¿bebe estas bien? ¿Por qué has corrido, te estaban siguiendo o algo así? ―pregunto mientras trataba de aguantar el pavor de saber que a su hija la están persiguiendo posibles asesinos.

Haru aun respira agitada, mas mira a su padre con determinación, mientras respira hondamente para poder decirle a su padre que todo está bien.

―…Daijobu…Haru, Haru solo estaba corriendo ya que esta es la forma de finalizar la melancolía de mi corazón, ya todo está bien _desu _―dijo sonriente, confundiendo a su padre por lo dicho.

―Me alegro de que estés bien, es mejor que tomes un baño, quiero hablar contigo Haru-chan ―dijo con calma su padre, haciendo que Haru asienta y suba a el segundo piso a alistarse.

Luego de un rato, Haru ya estaba lista en la cocina mientras su padre la miraba comer la cena, la mirada del señor Miura era una mezcla de anhelo y culpa, mas Haru no se ha dado cuenta de la mirada de su padre para con ella.

Luego de que acabara de cenar y que limpiara la cocina, el señor Miura, le pide a Haru que la espere en la sala ya que quiere hablar con ella de algo importante.

― ¿sucede algo Oto-sama? ―pregunta seria Haru mientras mira a su papá, el cual al igual que su hija tiene la mirada seria.

―Si sucede algo, Haru-chan…no quiero que vayas a Kioto con tus abuelos maternos, ellos te pedirán que te quedes un tiempo con ellos, estoy seguro, de que no te dejaran volver a Namimori luego de este viaje ―dijo serio, mientras desvía la mirada para no ver la consternada de su hija, mas se ablanda nuevamente ya que presintió que algo así pasaría, mas esta calmada.

―Lo sé, Oto-sama, demo Haru, tiene que estar con sus abuelos aunque sea una temporada, esta es la primera vez que le piden a Haru que regrese a Kioto, luego de que pasara lo que paso con Ka-chan en ese lugar…además Haru quiere…Haru quiere recordar sus años de infancia en Kioto, y de paso ver algunas fotografías de Ka-chan ya que la memoria de Haru ya no logra recordarla más…_desu _―dijo calmada, sorprendiendo a él peli negro por lo dicho.

―Haru-chan...

―Además, no es como si me fuese a quedar toda la vida, e invitado a muchos de mis amigos para que me acompañen y estoy segura de que ellos no permitirán de que Haru se quede en ese lugar, y no puede quedarme solo porque ellos me lo pidan, aunque sean mis abuelos Haru tiene responsabilidades y regresare, eso es una promesa Oto-sama ―dijo seria, mas sus ojos chocolate no eran vistos por su desconcertado padre, Haru sin avisar sale del lugar, deando un ambiente tenso.

―Mi linda hija, has crecido ―murmura con pesar, mientras pone sus manos en su rostro en señal de desesperación, de verdad quiere creer en las palabras de su hija, pero él sabe con certeza lo que pasara en ese viaje, y no tiene el valor de decirle.

Haru se arre cuesta en la puerta de su habitación mientras mira su cama en la cual una maleta a medio hacer esta, suspira sonoramente.

**FLASH BACK.**

_―Haru, eres parte de la Vongola, aunque trates de abandonarla serás marcada de por vida como un conocido de esta, la Mafia te tendrá en la mira para lastimarte, por eso aunque Dame-Tsuna no lo quiera decir, tienes que estar con nosotros, por tu protección y de los que amas, no puedes alejarte de nosotro ―dijo Reborn, luego de que todos salieran del hospital y la maldición Arcobaleno se haya disipado._

_―Entiendo Reborn ―dijo determinada._

_―Me alegra ―dijo mientras una sonrisa inocente se posa en su rostro._

_―Aunque Haru no entiende porque le dices esto a Haru, Haru lo entiende desu ―dijo sonriente._

**END FLASH BACK.**

Cuando termino de recordar ese momento, ella entendió la implicaciones de las palabras de Reborn, por eso por temor y confianza ante sus amigos, ella no puede estar lejos de ellos no ahora y quizás nunca, ya que aunque Tsuna no la ame, ella ha prometido estar cerca de ellos ante todo ella también es una Vongola, y tanto Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin y ella se han prometido que sus futuros estarán siempre entre lazados, y que vivirán plenamente esa oportunidad que la vida les ha ofrecido, ya que la diosa del afortuna les ha sonreído y les ha brindado la posibilidad de vivir un futuro de esperanza.

―Regresare…Oto-sama, ya que Haru pertenece a la Vongola ―hizo una pausa y sonrió picara ― Humm…Haru se corrige…Haru pertenece a la Neo Vongola, aunque los abuelos de Haru le pidan que Haru se quede con ellos Haru no puede, por que Haru no quiere que les pase nada _desu_ ―dijo calmada, mientras abre el chifonier en la cual hay mucha ropa de diferente modelo, mas ella mira más a fondo ya que la ropa que usualmente usa es la que se puede ver a simple vista, y lo que le regala sus abuelos es la que tiene hasta el fondo del closet.

―Pronto será domingo, espero encontrar un lindo vestido para Chrome-chan ―susurro cantarina, olvidando de momento la complejidad de sus palabras, y el leve dolor de pensar que sus sentimientos no serán correspondidos.

* * *

Bueno. Gente les aviso que están de suerte, en la Uni en la que estudio se entro a paro por unos días, por esa razón he logrado escribir este capitulo extra largo para las que aman la trama que mi loca mente ha creado.

No se hagan ilusiones, se supone que debo de hacer un One-shoot de MukuroXChrome, y un Drable de UnixByakuran, y no he tenido tiempo, Yami-chan me matara hace mas de una semana que dije que lo aria pero los parciales me cogieron desprevenida, y el paro...bueno solo fue día y medio de paro y como hago curso en otra central de educación en las noches no me ha quedado tiempo de cumplir mi promesa...me disculpas mas que todo para Yami-chan que me ha esperado y aguantado, te juro que no se como me pondré moscas para hacer lo que he prometido.

...ademas que debo un One-shooto especial a Saya Christopher ¬¬...y a Yuunieh Skilark le debo un Drable U_U'...y tengo que actualizar Fic's de KHR "mirada horrorizada"...Waaaa...TwT no tengo tiempo ni para respirar...No se como pero de verdad, lo juro por el nombre que me representa DarkinocensDLT...que tendrán a mas tardar este mes lo que he prometido...pero si no pasa x_X demen por muerta, la verdad es que mi demora también esta relacionada con mi salud.

¿Review?


End file.
